Battle for Naruto
by lagseeing1123
Summary: Kiba Inuzuka's now on his first year of high school and he'd never expected to have his first real crush on another boy, Naruto Uzumaki who moved to their town. So what would our Kiba do to make Naruto fall for him? And what would he do to beat a rival for the little kitsune?
1. Early Bird

Kiba Inuzuka's now on his first year of high school and he'd never expected to have his first real crush on another boy, Naruto Uzumaki who moved to their town. So what would our Kiba do to make Naruto fall for him? And what would he do to beat a rival for the little kitsune?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and any of it's characters and I am not making money out of this.

Chapter 1

Early Bird

(Beep beep beep! Beep beep beep!) the alarm clock sounded, waking up a sleeping excited brunet.

"Finally the day has arrived!" Kiba Inuzuka shouted as he woke up from bed. He didn't really care if he was too loud that he woke up his mysteriously quiet roommate Shino.

"Kiba could you keep it down. It's only 5:30 for crying out loud." his newly awakened roommate grumbled.

"Sorry Shino, but it's the first day of 'my' high school and no one's going to stop me from being excited." explained Kiba, getting up from the bed heading towards the bathroom.

"School starts at 8:00 you mutt." said Shino, covering his ear with a pillow and laying on his side away from the brunet's direction.

"The school opens at 6:30. I want to take a look around the campus. And Akamaru's probably hungry so I better feed him early."

"All right, just keep it down. I still have an hour to sleep before going to school."

"Got you Spider-man!"

Kiba took a bath and then went out to pick some nice clothes. He wore some nice jeans and a black V-neck shirt that shows his lean, but muscular figure. He then went to the kitchen to find his dog Akamaru waiting for him. He grabbed some kibble and poured it on the dog's bowl. The dog impatiently went for the food. Kiba patted him on the head before going to grab a box of cereal which he poured on his bowl. Next stop is the fridge for some milk. Kiba then went to the table to eat his breakfast.

After eating he went to open up his laptop and checked his account, finding two messages. He opened both. One was from his mom.

▼Tsume Inuzuka▼: Hey Kiba, wish you a great school year. Make me and Hana proud. Love you a lot.

▼Kiba Inuzuka▼: Thanks mom. I'll do my best.

Another was from his sister.

▼Hana Inuzuka▼: Hey little bro. Finally got to high school huh? Well, good luck to you little bro. Hope you don't feel lonely there now that you're living in a dorm. We miss you already. Make sure to fish for a cute girl to present to us when you visit home. Bye. ᴥ

▼Kiba Inuzuka▼: Hehe. I miss you too sis and I do hope I don't get lonely here. Remember Shino? He's my roommate and when it's him there, it's like he's not there but don't worry much about me. All right, I'll make sure I get someone cute to take away my loneliness. Love you too sis, bye.

After replying to the messages, Kiba stood up from his chair and closed his laptop. He grabbed his bag and headed off to school, leaving his still sleeping roommate Shino.

Kiba attended the most well known high school in their area, the Hidden in the Leaves Academy, founded by the famous scholar Hashirama Senju with the help of his friend Madara Uchiha. At least that's what it said on a tablet found on front of the statues of the two founding figures which were placed in an artificial waterfall at the center of the circle, where the cars drive upon.

Kiba circled around the campus before he went to the main building of the school. Then he headed straight at the registration to get his I.D., some forms and his schedule. But he also learned that there was a sort of welcoming ceremony to be held in the auditorium which will cover the first period. So he went there and looked around to find his friends but without luck, he only found Shikamaru.

"Hey Shika, have you seen the others?" Kiba asked.

"Not really. And I'm not going for the trouble of looking for them. It's such a drag." the guy sighed. "Let's just sit together and get this over with."

"Same old Shikamaru. Lazy as ever." Then Kiba and Shikamaru sat at the back of the auditorium. Shikamaru immediately leaned on the chair and took a nap. Before he knew it, the ceremony was over and he was being nudged by Kiba to try to get him to wake up. 'School is such a drag.' he sighed inwardly.

...

Kiba was making his way through the crowd of people in the hallway to get to his class. With rotten luck his second period was Algebra I, with Mr. Tazuna, an old and retired engineer.

'Great, Math for the second period. Why place something so boring so early in the morning?' Kiba thought as he went to his room. 'Well, first week's still orientation so there is not much to worry about.'

He slid the door open, which was to be expected since the founders of the school have Japanese ancestry. There were already some students in the room. Kiba chose a seat on the row next to the window. Time went by and students started to fill the room. Then Mr. Tazuna entered the room just seconds before the second period bell rang.

"Good morning class. I am…" their teacher started but was interrupted by the sound of the door sliding open.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I got a little lost finding the room." a sweating boy with blond hair, deep blue eyes and strange marks on his face that looked liked whiskers said.

"Just go find your seat." Tazuna said, gesturing to the seat next to Kiba. It was the only one left unoccupied.

"Yes sir. I'm really sorry." The blond hurried towards his seat and received a comment from Kiba.

"Nice way to start the school year. What's your name?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. What about you?"

"Kiba Inuzuka. Nice of you to seat with me. I kinda gotten a little scared when I thought I wouldn't have a seatmate to talk with."

"It's the only seat left. What do you expect?"

'You're more than what I expected.' Kiba thought to himself. The first day of school and somebody has already taken Kiba's heart. And it was Naruto.

"Not really expecting but hey, I hope we'll become good friends." Kiba said.

"That's an early thing to hope upon, considering we've just met for one minute." said the blond.

"The early bird catches the worm as they say." Kiba responded, but immediately realized what he just said.

"What did you just say?" asked Naruto, curious as to why Kiba gave such a quote.

"It was nothing. So what, you don't wanna be friends?" Kiba asked, changing the subject.

"I'll consider it. You're actually the first person I've known here. I don't actually live in this place. I just moved here." the blond told him.

"Then all the more you need me. I can show you around town." Kiba smiled. It was like love at first sight. He was now willing to do anything to get close with Naruto.

"Nice of you to offer. Maybe…" Naruto started but then he heard Mr. Tazuna call his attention.

"Would you please pay attention, Mr. Late Comer, and you too, boy with the red tattoos. It's the first day of school and you're already giving a bad impression."

"We're sorry Mr. Tazuna." the two said in synch, reading the name written on the white board.

The period went on with Mr. Tazuna explaining the different topics that will be discussed in the Algebra course. Naruto listened attentively while Kiba had a hard time. He was doing all he can not to look at his seatmate. Then the bell rang and Mr. Tazuna dismissed them. Just as Naruto left the room, he felt someone tap on his shoulder.

"Hey Naruto. Do you have anyone to eat with this lunch? You can come sit with me and my friends" Kiba started. He was hoping the blond would want to eat with him for lunch, therefore getting the chance to know him better.

"I actually have someone I know here. I'm eating with my cousin Nagato. He's two years older than me." Naruto replied. Kiba frowned but quickly put up a smile, trying to hide his slight disappointment.

"Well that's good. But if you ever need someone to eat with at lunch or hang out with, just ask me, since you don't know any other people here yet." Kiba offered, scratching his head.

"Thanks Kiba. Maybe some other time but I promised Nagato I'd sit with him and his friends later. Well, I still have to find my next class. See you." Naruto said as he went down the crowded hallway.

"Yeah see you." Kiba said back.

...

It was lunchtime and Kiba went to the cafeteria to look for his friends. He then saw Shikamaru waving from one of the tables. Also sitting there was Ino and Hinata. Then Shikamaru pointed at the line and Kiba turned to find Shino and Chouji still getting their lunch. Kiba then went to them to get his too. Then the three went to seat with their group.

"So how was your morning of the first day of high school?" Kiba asked.

"It's such a drag. Can you believe my first period is Literature and our teacher, Mr. Hatake, already had us read a short story in class?" Shikamaru complained. "And the teacher is so weird. He wears a mask that covers his mouth, probably to hide his laughs from the orange pocketbook he's reading."

"Me and Chouji had History together, and our teacher, Mr. Hiruzen Sarutobi, looks more history than the subject itself. I don't even know why he's not retired. He's like 80 years old or something." said Ino. "He said he was an apprentice of one of the founders of the school."

"Anō, me and Shino had Biology earlier with Mr. Yamato. How about you Kiba?" Hinata said in a low voice.

"My first period was Math and my teacher's some retired engineer or something. It's weird he's teaching in high school." Kiba said. He left the part about meeting Naruto and how he now got the hots for him. The group actually knows that Kiba's bisexual but he wasn't just going to share about how he immediately had a crush for the blond kid.

They went to eat their lunch. Chouji was the first to finish and now he was asking for the others if they want to give him the food they weren't going to eat. Shino was the next one to finish but because he was the silent type, he just looked at his friends and noticed Kiba staring at another table.

"Hey, Kiba. Who're you checking out?" he asked.

"Wha-what? Oh it's nothing. I guess I must have zoned out for a bit." he replied, scratching his head.

"Oh come on Kiba. I saw you too and I know you're looking at someone. So tell us who she is, or he is?" Ino teased. Kiba's face started to blush and now there was no hiding that he was indeed looking at someone.

"Ok you caught me. But I'm not telling you who it is. If I did you wouldn't stop bugging me about him." Kiba replied then noticed what he just said, and put a hand over his mouth.

"Eeeehh." Ino squealed. "So it's a guy then? Oh, you shouldn't keep things like that from us Kiba. I can help you with your quest for love."

"Oh, Kiba. That's uh..." Hinata blushed so furiously about learning that Kiba's new crush was a boy and was loss for words to say.

"Guys could you pipe down. I don't want the school to know I like guys too." Kiba pleaded, his tattoos slowly fading to the redness of his face. "And if Sasuke knew."

The group immediately understood Kiba. So they lowered their voices so other tables wouldn't hear.

"So, who is this guy Kiba?" Chouji asked with plain curiosity, placing a handful of chips in his mouth. Shikamaru and Shino didn't initiate to ask more questions, since Shikamaru found it to troublesome and Shino was Shino. Hinata was still recovering and didn't dare ask or else she might faint. The three decided to just listen because they were still curious about Kiba.

"Alright, if it's what I need to do to shut you guys up." Kiba sighed, accepting defeat. "It's Naruto, that blond kid with the whisker like marks on his face." Kiba pointed at the direction of the blond's table. "He said he just moved here in our area."

"Wow, he is kinda cute. So are you planning to find out if he's gay or at least bi?" Ino curiously asked.

"What? Of course not. But I'm planning to become friends with him." Kiba answered.

"But then after that, then you'll find out if you have a chance with him, right?" Ino repeated her question.

"Maybe. I guess eventually. But being friends with him is my priority. Then I'll see if I have a chance later on." Kiba shrugged.

"Don't you worry about a thing Kiba. If I ever have classes with him I'll make sure to find out information about him that might help you." she assured.

"Thanks Ino." Kiba said.

"I wonder who those three he's eating with are. I think one of them is kinda hot too." Ino thought out loud.

"Naruto did say he was having lunch with his cousin so I guess one of them must be him. But I don't know which one." Kiba explained. "He also said his cousin is two years older than him so maybe the others are too."

"This is great Kiba. If you get close to Naruto, then maybe I can get the attention of the orange-haired guy he's eating with." Ino yelped.

"Man, why can't you be more like Hinata? You're so excited when it comes to boys." Kiba pointed.

"That's because girls and guys-who-like-guys are very different in expression of their admiration." Ino reasoned.

...

The next periods after lunch went the same as they did this morning. He had Literature in which Mr. Hatake is also his teacher and then a foreign language class, which was obviously Japanese, taught by Mr. Asuma Sarutobi, son of the History teacher Hiruzen Sarutobi. Everything was orientation but the last period was like a blessing for Kiba. They had gym class and it just so happened that Naruto, was taking it with Kiba.

'Man, this must be a dream or something. I can't believe I get to have another class with him today, and what's more it is gym class.' Kiba thought to himself, watching the blond who was sitting on the bleachers. 'Damn it, he looks so hot in those shorts I'm probably going to rape him there. Oh no, don't think that. I can't risk having a boner in gym class. Maybe I should talk to him before the teacher gets him'.

Kiba started to move towards Naruto's direction, thinking of ways to start a conversation with him. But before he was halfway, he was greeted by his classmate from middle school, Rock Lee, a creepy guy with a Bruce Lee hairdo.

"Hello there Kiba. You ready to enjoy the Springtime of Youth?" he asked enthusiastically. For a moment there, Kiba actually thought he saw Lee's teeth sparkle and a huge wave crashing from behind him with the setting sun as a background. 'Great. I get to have gym class with Naruto but also with this freak.'

"Of course. Gym class is the perfect way to use our youthful energy." Kiba replied enthusiastically, knowing that it was probably what Lee wanted to hear and will end the conversation faster. He didn't want to be rude to Lee because he was still his classmate in middle school, even if they weren't really friends.

"That's the spirit!" Lee said as he gave Kiba a 'thumbs up', and then walking off to find other people to 'uplift' their spirits.

Kiba continued to walk towards Naruto and saw the blond turning towards him. He immediately greeted him and waved his hands.

"Hey there Naruto. Looks like we have gym class together." he said cheerfully.

"Oh, hi Kiba. I didn't expect to run into you again today." the blond said. Kiba felt somewhat disappointed to hear that, because he was wishing that he would be with a class again with the blond. If the blond was for example, hoping to have a class again with Kiba, then Kiba would have been jumping for joy. But the blond probably didn't mean it that way.

"Hehe. Seems like fate..." Kiba started but was interrupted when he heard their gym teacher's loud and lively voice call their attention. 'Oh come on!' Kiba face palmed himself in his thoughts.

"Welcome my youthful students! I am Might Guy! Today as our first day, all of you are going to jog 5 laps around the basketball court. There's no other perfect way to use that bursting youthful energy of yours. So everyone please line up and pick a partner, so that you have someone to keep your pace up to. And if you have any respiratory problems like asthma just tell it to me so that we won't have you having an attack while you're jogging." he announced with searing passion of youth.

'What the hell. He looks exactly like Rock Lee. What are they father and son? But at least I can partner up with Naruto. Hehe.' Kiba thought as he jogged towards the blond.

They started jogging around the court and Kiba already partnered up with the blond. Naruto seemed ok with it and didn't complain, more likely because he already knew Kiba.

"So, what do you think of our gym teacher? Kind of a freak huh?" Kiba said, trying to start a conversation with Naruto.

"I guess he a lot livelier than most of the other teachers." replied Naruto.

"That's all you can say. I mean just look at him. He's wearing green spandex for Christ's sake. And just look at Rock Lee, that kid with the bowl cut hair do. It's like their father and son and their not even related, I think." Kiba said and with that he earned a soft laugh from the blond. He decided it was the cutest thing he's ever heard and he would want to hear it more often.

"Well he is weird alright." the blond agreed.

"So how's your day? Any interesting things that happened?" Kiba said, changing the topic. It was not a problem for Kiba to talk while jogging because when there's no school he always takes Akamaru for a jog. And Kiba goes to the gym thrice a week and so has very good cardiovascular fitness.

"Not much but I did get to know some other students." Naruto replied.

"Oh really. Who are they? I might know them because most of the students here came from our middle school." Kiba said.

"One of them was Sasuke. It appears that there is someone from here that I know. We fought in the finals of the last Karate regional tournament but I lost to him. He went to me earlier to say that he looks forward to fighting me again sometime." Naruto narrated.

"Whoa you do Karate? I guess I should be careful not to get on your bad side huh? I've watched Sasuke fight before and he's like a fighting machine. I heard he can see through his opponent's moves in a blink of an eye and can even copy them precisely." Kiba said.

"Yeah you're right about that. When I fought him it was like he knew what I was going to do even before I did. I swear sometimes I can see his eyes turn red when fighting. That's why I'm going to train hard so when the next fight comes, I'm going to wipe the floor with his face. Believe it." Naruto promised.

"That you will. Someone really needs to show that guy who's boss. He's a freaking homophobic and beats up those who are openly gay. It makes me sick you know but no one complains and he can't be suspended because of his Uchiha name." Kiba spat in distaste. With these words, Naruto's face started to turn pale, but before Kiba could notice he regained his composure

"I didn't know he's like that. But anyway I've also met some others." Naruto was almost whispering so he quickly changed the topic of Sasuke. "There's this blond girl, Ino who sat next to me in my Japanese class earlier. She keeps asking me about the orange-haired guy I was eating with at lunch today."

"Oh so you've met one of my friends. I think she likes that guy because she's checking him out during lunch. And out of curiosity, who are those people you were eating with earlier? They don't look like in the same year as us."

"Uhm, one of them is my cousin, Nagato whom I told you about. He's the one with the red hair. The orange-haired guy is Yahiko and the blue-haired girl is Konan. They all live with my godfather Jiraiya so I knew them since we were young because I used to visit him. Since I moved here, my godfather said that it's okay to live with him instead of renting an apartment." Naruto explained but before Kiba could ask any more questions, they have completed their 5 laps, which was quite fast. Neither of them were even breathing that hard. They heard Guy blowing the whistle and they circled around him.

"All right everyone, even though I would want you young students to use more of that youthful energy of yours, since it's the first day, I would have to dismiss you already. But don't worry because the next week, we will be playing DODGEBALL where you can enhance your speed, agility and power. See you next week!" Guy said with spirit as he did a nice-guy-pose (a thumbs up with sparkling teeth in his case). "You are dismissed."

Students cheered for being dismissed early, or more likely cheered because they were able to get away from their creepy gym teacher. Kiba on the way to the locker room went to search for Naruto and when he saw him, he gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"So how about my offer, Naruto. Want to join our group?" Kiba asked. 'Say yes, say yes, say yes.' he chanted in his head.

"Ok. I think it will be fun hanging with you, especially if your friends are as funny as you are." Naruto said, trying to hide a blush.

"Oh, you think I'm funny?" Kiba asked in surprise. 'Wow this is going better than I thought. He already thinks I'm funny.'

"I guess?" Naruto tried to straighten his face to hide his blushing.

"Well that's good. Uhm, see you tomorrow. I still have to go to the gym to work out. I told my friend Shino I'll train with him today if ever we got dismissed early." Kiba jogged towards the exit of the gymnasium as he waved at Naruto.

"See you tomorrow." Naruto waved back.

...

- At the gym –

"Hey Shino, you started already?" Kiba asked as he entered the gym. He looked around and saw that there were only three other people there. Shino was currently sitting on a bench, taking a rest from lifting a 60 lb bench press. One of the other people was behind the bench Shino was sitting on, probably a spotter.

"I've just started." Shino replied monotonously. "I've just finished my first set. Thankfully I have Kidōmaru here to help me." Shino motioned to the guy.

"Nice to meet you. You must be Kiba, Shino's roommate. I'm Kidōmaru. I've met Shino on our Biology class. Luckily I sat next to him and found out he's a bug collector. I'm a spider collector and so me and Shino kind of became friends." Kidōmaru said.

"Wow. Nice to know that Shino's making new friends. Now that's a progress. He usually keeps to himself." Kiba joked. Shino turned his head to look at Kiba. Kiba immediately knew that Shino was glaring at him even behind those shades of his.

"So uhm. I guess I better start with my training so I'm gonna get a barbell for my shoulder workout. I'll call you Shino when I need a spotter." Then Kiba went and got a barbell and two 50 lb plates to use for Military Press.

"Whoah dude, that's your starting weight?" Kidōmaru asked in surprise. "Do you want me to spot for you?" he offered knowing that Shino was still resting after performing his second set and it looks to him that the weight was too heavy for Kiba.

"Don't worry about him. Kiba's way stronger than he looks. Or he probably is lifting more today because he wants to impress someone so he wants to hasten sculpting that body of his, am I right Kiba?" Shino said as he prepared for his third set.

"Shut up Shino. It's none of your business how much I want to lift. Just get back to your own lifting." Kiba hissed.

"But still Kiba, you could try to lessen the load. We're just 14 years old and theoretically, weights like that shouldn't even be attempted until we reach at least 18. You might get stunted." Shino said with genuine concern. (1)

"Yeah your friend here is right. You wouldn't want to injure yourself. You already have a well-built body considering your age and your strength is not achieved by many so I suggest you just focus on endurance training. It will also make the cuts on your muscles more defined." Kidōmaru advised.

Kiba thought about what they said for a second and couldn't help but agree to what they said. He really doesn't need much strength considering he's just a freshman and his body might not be able to handle the weight. But Kidōmaru said it will define his muscles more and also, endurance training seems a more productive training considering that he might end up joining any sport. So Kiba changed the weight to 60 lbs instead of 100 lbs.

While doing his workout, Kiba decided to think about what happened during the first day.

'Well today was more than I expected. I can't believe I got a crush on the first day and on a guy at that. I do think that guys are hot too but this is the first time I felt something more. Yes, I admit I'm really attracted to Naruto. And it's a good thing I already have two classes with him especially gym class. And more than that, I think that there's a very huge possibility Naruto's gay. The way he blushes is impossible not to notice. I just have to be friends with him first, confirm if he's into guys too, and then if he likes me too we can be more than friends. Step by step. This school year is going to be awesome.'

And with that Kiba went to finish his shoulder program, all the time thinking of Naruto.

...

"Hey guys, I'm home!" Naruto shouted as he entered his home. Three pair of eyes all turned from looking at the television to him.

"Hey Naruto. How was your first day? Exciting I suppose?" Yahiko first asked him.

Naruto remembered immediately the events that took place, the first to enter his mind was Kiba, and this caused his face to blush.

"Naruto you're blushing." Konan pointed out. "Don't tell me you already have a crush on someone." The comment made Naruto's face turn even redder.

"Sometimes you are so easy to figure out Naruto. So who is this guy?" Nagato this time asked.

"Wha-what are you talking about? I don't have a-a crush on someone. I mean it's just the first day." Naruto defended himself. But the stuttering was against him. Then to hide his uneasiness about the topic, he went to the kitchen, dropping his bag on the couch along the way. He took some bread from the shelf and some cheese spread from the refrigerator. As he was preparing the sandwich, he heard Yahiko talking.

"Hey don't tease him. He probably just met some guy who wants to be friends with him and he's kind of Naruto's type. It doesn't mean he has a crush on him right away."

"You're saying the same thing, Yahiko. So Naruto, are our hunches correct?" Konan questioned. Naruto was now making his way towards the living room again and sat on the sofa.

"I did meet this guy, Kiba on my Math and then we also had gym class together. He's well, uh, very friendly. And then I also met Sasuke, the guy I fought in the Karate championships but beat me. He said he's looking forward to fighting me again so I said I can't wait." Naruto replied, trying not to dwell on the 'crush' subject.

"So Naruto," Nagato called his attention, his voice sounding very serious. "Seen any hot chicks at school?"

"Huh?" It was all Naruto could form from his mouth. The three of them all went laughing.

"Hey! You all know I don't like girls that way." Naruto sometimes hated it when the three picks on him but still he enjoyed their company so he can't really get mad at them.

"Come on, Konan, Nagato. Stop teasing him. Jiraiya may not like it if we piss of his favorite godson." Yahiko said.

"Thank you Yahiko-niisan." Naruto said gratefully. Naruto liked Yahiko because he has the same personality as him, always cheery and he always saves Naruto from all of Nagato and Konan's teasing. Also, because he has flaming orange hair and Naruto loves orange. "And you know, there's this girl, Ino, who keeps asking me about you. I think she really likes you."

"Is she hot?" This was Yahiko's immediate response.

"Well she is beautiful, I suppose. But really, you shouldn't be thinking only of appearances Yahiko-niisan." Naruto said.

"But appearance is as equally important as personality. I just like to check appearances first, or let's say it has a higher percentage for me." Yahiko explained.

"Okay, okay. We have enough about crushes today so let's just peacefully watch the show that's playing. I don't want to miss anything important." This time it was Nagato who suggested. Then everyone complied and they watched Attack on Titan, which was presently a very popular show airing every week.

When the show finished, Naruto prepared some instant ramen to eat for dinner. He didn't feel very hungry so ramen was good enough. One doesn't really need a lot of food when you're just going to sleep. It would be a waste of energy (chemical energy).

After changing into his pajamas and wearing his walrus sleeping cap, he laid on the bed thinking of one thing, or one person. Kiba. And on the other side of town, another boy was doing the same, although he was thinking of Naruto.

A/N:

(1) To anyone who isn't familiar with lifting weights, Kiba's age being just 14 is still considered to be very young and therefore 100 lbs for a Military Press is very heavy. For me I started strength training when I was 15 and many of the other gym goers said I was too young. But since unlike Kiba in the story, I didn't try to lift weights that my body would not be able to handle. I'm now 19 so I've managed to increase the load now. I'm also a Physical Therapy student and there's like a guideline that young and old people should stick to light weights. Once the body reaches maturation, which is 18 for girls and 21 for guys (where your height won't increase anymore because the bones are fully developed), it's safe to lift heavier loads.

And also, because I'm not an American, we have a very different education system for school. That's why I don't know what subjects are in what grade. In our country, we have 6 elementary grade levels, and then four years of high school, freshmen up to senior and we don't get to choose which subjects we want to take. One is usually just 16 years old when they graduate high school in our country unlike in the US where there are 2 more years than ours. But the education system in our country has already been changed so now they added two more years and it totals 12 years before going to college. I still don't understand how the system works but I'm just thankful that it was just now that the system changed. So, I just had the previous 10 years. I'm now a third year PT student, just turned nineteen.

Anyway, comments are highly appreciated and suggestions for the story are accepted. Hope you'll like my second fic. The first is Together We Can! which is still on-going.


	2. The Rival

Chapter 2

The Rival

The next day found Kiba very early again at school. He was excited about seeing Naruto again and maybe he can find him in the hallway and chat with him for a bit but since it was early, he decided to go to his room first. It would have been routine for Kiba to meet first with his group of friends during the morning but he felt like going to his first class first to see who his classmates are. And that was a good thing because never did he expect to see that blond mop of hair on the classroom, sitting near the window at the back. He saw that Naruto was looking outside and so Kiba made his way silently towards the blond.

"Hey. Mind if I sit here?" he asked.

"It's okay if you..." Naruto said as he turned to see who was asking and was surprised to see who it was. "Oh Kiba, it's you. Of course you can sit with me." Then Kiba took his seat.

"I'm surprised to see you here this early considering you were late yesterday."

"Well that's why I'm here early, because I don't want to make a bad record of being tardy." Naruto chuckled. "And as I said yesterday, I was only late because I had trouble finding the room."

"So what are you looking at outside?" Kiba questioned.

"Oh uh... just passing the time." Naruto blushed at his answer. Seriously, can someone really blush that much? Well it looks like Naruto can because what he was actually looking at the window is the entrance to the school, waiting to see if he could take a look at Kiba once he enters the gate. That's why he was early. Just to get even a glimpse of him. But it seems like Kiba used a different entrance.

"Really?" Kiba asked in a tone that says 'Are you sure you're just passing time?'. "But why is your face red?" he asked innocently, but really he was already trying to figure out Naruto.

"Huh? Is my face red? It must be the heat. You know since we're in a tropical area." Naruto replied nervously. 'Why does he have to be so close when he asks those questions? Calm down Naruto.' he said inwardly.

"Tropical area? Really that's your reason? Hahah! I was only teasing Naruto and I don't know why you thought that being in a tropical area is what makes your face red." Kiba couldn't help but laugh. When Kiba regained himself, he switched to a different topic. He didn't want Naruto to think of him as a guy who likes to pick on people.

"Biology. Our third class together huh? You know we really should be friends considering we take at least three classes together. Hey can I see your schedule?" Kiba requested.

"Okay. Bring out yours too so we can compare." replied Naruto as he got out his schedule from his bag, Kiba doing the same.

"Hm, let's see." Kiba scanned the two schedules and was happy to find that he also has Music class with Naruto. Although Kiba likes listening to music, learning how to play some instruments doesn't really appeal to him. But at least Naruto was there with him. He's enough to make Music class more tolerable.

"Hey, we also have Music together during Wednesdays and Fridays." Naruto pointed out. "Do you like music?"

"I like listening to it but reading notes and playing instruments, not much." Kiba answered, looking bored. "Actually I was forced to take it by my mom and I don't even know why."

"I like Music too but unlike you, I chose Music of my own free will because I also like to play. I play the guitar and flute sometimes when I need to pass time or just to relax. " said Naruto.

"Really? That's cool. Lucky you that you won't have to learn how to play an instrument. Me I don't even know how to play a guitar and it's like every guy needs to at least know how to play it." Kiba complained.

"Don't worry I can teach you." Naruto offered.

"Really?" Kiba's mood lightened immediately. Tutoring. It's one of the most common ways to get close to another person.

"Yeah. Just pick whether you want to play the flute or the guitar."

"Then I guess I'll choose the guitar." Kiba couldn't help but imagine all the possible situations that could happen if Naruto teaches him how to play the guitar. Naruto holding his fingers to position them on the fret board, very close behind him was just one of the scenarios.

"Kiba? Hey, Kiba? Earth to Kiba." Naruto was waving his hand in front of the brunet, trying his best to get him out of his daydreaming.

"What, huh?" Kiba looked confused.

"You were zoning out there for a bit. What were thinking about?" Naruto asked curiously. And then it was now Kiba who blushed.

"Oh, nothing really. Would you look at the time, first period's about to start." Kiba immediately changed the topic, hoping that Naruto wouldn't notice that he was now sporting a blush and that his red tattoos would hide it.

The bell did ring and their teacher entered.

"Good morning everyone. My name is Tenzō Yamato and I'll be your teacher for Biology. Since this is the second day and I happened to be your teacher, let's make the orientation quick so we can immediately proceed with the lesson." he said professionally.

"Can you believe this guy? Lesson on the first meeting." Kiba whispered to Naruto.

"Yeah. There should be a law against having lessons on the first meeting." Naruto responded.

"Definitely. I hate having to..." Kiba was cut off by hearing his teacher clear his throat. When he turned his head to look, Yamato was staring at him, his head a mere four inches from Kiba's face. Kiba and Naruto could swear that Yamato's face glowed like there was a flashlight aimed at it and the surrounding area turned black from the aura Yamato was emitting and both Kiba and Naruto's body stiffened in fear.

"You know, people need to learn respect. And when I say respect it means listening to the one speaking in front and not talking with your seatmate. Are we clear?" Mr. Yamato said without emotion. It was said straightforwardly but both Kiba and Naruto felt they were being almost threatened by how he said it.

"Yes sir." they managed to softly yelp out.

"Ok then, let's continue." Yamato said casually as if nothing happened earlier. Yamato returned to the front of the room to continue the orientation.

"Na-naruto?" Kiba whispered, not even looking at the blond.

"Ye-yes, Kiba?" Naruto was the same, still feeling the after effects of Yamato's dark aura.

"Do you want to sit with me and my friends for lunch?" Kiba managed to ask without stuttering.

"I think that's a good idea." was Naruto's reply.

...

"Come on guys, don't screw this up. I've invited Naruto to join our group and he's eating lunch with us." Kiba said to his group.

"You already got him to eat with us? You're good Kiba." Ino commented.

"Just don't tell him that I sort of have a crush on him. I just want to be his friend for now." Kiba pleaded. With Ino there, Kiba's thinking that there are many ways she can blow this up if she doesn't keep that big mouth of her shut.

"Don't worry Kiba. We'll make sure to act natural." Shikamaru assured him. "I mean it's too troublesome to dwell on your private matters."

Kiba spotted the blond who talking to Nagato's group and frowned because he thought that Naruto might have forgotten that he should be eating with Kiba's group but as soon as Naruto walked away from the table, the frown turned upside down. Kiba waved his hands and called out to Naruto which the blond noticed and then went towards Kiba's table. He took the seat next to Kiba of course.

"So guys, this is Naruto. I have Math, Biology and Music class with him." Kiba introduced.

"Hey Naruto, I'm sure you would remember me." Ino said with a smile. 'If you forget my name I'll crush you.' was the thought inside her head.

"Of course Ino. We have Japanese classes together." Naruto replied.

'Good, good. You remembered.' Ino thought.

"So Naruto, how'd you and Kiba meet?" Chouji asked before taking a bite of his burger. Kiba told them to act like they don't know Naruto yet.

"I met him yesterday on our Math class together. I was late and the only seat left was beside him so I sat there." After Naruto answered Chouji's question, he introduced his friends to the blond.

"Okay let's start this. Naruto, the one on my right is Shino. He likes collecting bugs and he's also my roommate on the dorm we rent. We're childhood friends."

"Really? You collect bugs? That's really kind of creepy. No offense." Naruto doesn't like insects so he couldn't help but point it out as early as possible if he wants to join the group.

"None taken." Shino said monotonously.

"The girl seating next to Shino is Hinata. She is very shy." Hinata waved her hand lightly, fighting the blush starting to form on her cheek. Now that Naruto was up close, she couldn't help but find him very attractive. But Kiba already got dibs on him so she told herself she wouldn't have a crush on him.

"You've already met Ino so the next one will be Chouji, with the brown hair." Kiba then immediately put his mouth close to Naruto's ear. He couldn't risk something bad happening.

"Whatever you do, do not, never ever, call him fat or anything that implies his size or weight. You don't want to know what happens if you make that mistake." Kiba whispered. Naruto gulped from Kiba's warning.

"H-hi Chouji." Naruto mumbled.

"Yo." Chouji raised his hand.

"And the last one is Shikamaru. The guy with the pineapple haircut. He's very lazy and in every conversation you'll hear him say 'Troublesome' or 'It's such a drag'." Kiba chuckled at this a bit and Naruto as well.

"Wow. You all have different personalities. So how'd you guys ended up together?" Naruto asked. If he was going to be friends with them, then what better time to get to know them but now.

"Me and Shino, as I told you earlier, are childhood friends. We live on the same street and since my mom and his dad went to college together and are friends, we too easily became buddies. My mom's a veterinarian and his dad is an entomologist. Where my mom breeds dogs, his dad breeds rare insects which sell lots of money. And his dad also specializes in their extermination, especially pests in the farms." Kiba told him.

"Hmm, come to think of it, Kiba does remind me of dogs. With his unnaturally sharp canines and fang tattoos." Naruto said.

"Yeah you're right. He loves his dog Akamaru so much, he sometimes go to our house smelling like a dog." Everyone laughed at Ino's statement.

"Hey I do not." Kiba denied but no one heard him because they were laughing hard. But as he saw Naruto laughing too and having fun with his group, Kiba started laughing as well. 'This is going to be the best school year.' he thought.

Unbeknownst to them from the other side of the cafeteria, a pair of eyes was also staring at the blond.

...

Naruto just finished his last period and he quickly wanted to get to the school gate because Kiba has invited him to join his friends and play some games at the arcade. Whistling a tune as he walked towards his locker to store the heavy books he didn't need to bring home, he felt a hand tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw someone he didn't expect.

"Hey there Naruto." Sasuke greeted him.

"Oh, hi Sasuke. What brings you here?" the blond responded. He saw that there was a red-haired girl at Sasuke's left and on his right was a silver-haired guy with unusually sharp teeth. Behind Sasuke was a very huge guy with spiked up orange hair. Naruto thought he was a body guard or something.

"I was wondering if you would like to join our dojo. Since you moved to this town, I doubt you would still be able to train in the old dojo you used to attend. Someone as good as you is always welcome to train with us. And am really looking forward to fighting you again." said the raven.

'How should I answer his offer? Now that I know that he's a homophobic, there's no way I would want to even get close to him. I need to stay away from him. I don't want a repeat of what happened before.' Many thoughts were circling through Naruto's mind. Yes, Sasuke seemed like a nice guy and it was very nice of him to offer Naruto to join him at Karate practices but after what Naruto has heard of him, he can't become close to Sasuke. Joining him in Karate practice means that he has to spend time with him, and then that will lead to friendship. But once Sasuke learns about Naruto's preferences, that friendship will be broken and, well Naruto doesn't even want to think what will happen next.

"How nice of you to offer Sasuke, but I would want to fight you in the tournament. If I joined your dojo then that wouldn't be possible." It was all Naruto could think of as an excuse to tell Sasuke that he doesn't want to join their dojo, or more specifically, be with Sasuke.

"What a shame. We could really use a strong fighter like you, but you know if you ever change your mind, just tell me. Well then, see you around." The raven turned his back and waved his hand.

"Yeah, see you." Naruto mumbled.

"Come on guys. We wouldn't want to be late for practice." Sasuke called to his gang. Then they went on their way and Naruto was again able to breathe normally.

...

"Hey Naruto, what took you so long?" Kiba asked as a panting Naruto arrived at the school gate. The whole group minus the two girls and Shikamaru was there and all set to go, now that the blond has finally arrived. Shikamaru didn't want to come because he was too lazy and as he always say, 'It's too troublesome.'

"I'm sorry Kiba... but I... bumped into someone... and we talked for a bit." the blond explained through breaths. He ran from the school building to the gate and it was more than 400 meters. He didn't jog, he ran, that's why he's panting and running was not something he's used to.

"Do I want to know who this person is?" Kiba asked.

"Not really. They're not that important. So, where are we going?" the blond asked excitedly.

"We are going to the mall to eat some snacks and play in the arcade. Sound's good?"

"Yeah, definitely." agreed Naruto.

...

It was only 4:30 PM so that means they could spend about two hours at the mall. Chouji's lives with his parents and was required to go home early. Shino and Kiba live in a dorm near the school and the curfew time is 10 PM. Their houses are a good 1 hour drive from the high school they chose to attend so to get rid of the trouble of waking up early just to waste one hour of sleep for driving everyday, they decided to just rent a dorm near their school. Naruto on the other hand was allowed to stay until 8 PM as long as he informs Jiraiya, or any of his housemates.

The first stop they went to was the food court. It was always the food court they went to first because of Chouji's craving for food. Chouji ordered two burgers, a hotdog sandwich and a 24 oz Coke. Kiba bought beef jerky and Shino, a wintermelon shake. Naruto helped himself with a large vanilla ice cream cone. And this was a very bad idea, not for the blond, but for the one who was watching Naruto lick the creamy goodness.

Kiba watched as Naruto eat his ice cream, his mind filled with thoughts of what other things Naruto could be licking with that tongue of his. And then he saw that a bit of the ice cream has stuck to the blond's left cheek. How Kiba wished he could lick the bit with his own tongue.

'Damn, Kiba stop.' Kiba could hear somewhere in his head his voice telling him. 'Don't think any sexual thoughts about Naruto. It's a very bad idea.'

'But he's so... lickable.' Kiba replied to the voice in his own head.

'And you're looking like a pervert with you staring at him like that.'

'What I don't look like a...' It was at that moment that Kiba realized that he was indeed looking at Naruto like a hungry beast so before the blond could even notice, he straightened himself up to save himself from embarrassment.

"I hate to say this to you Kiba but, just a few seconds ago, you look like a hungry dog wanting to devour Naruto." Shino whispered to him.

"Did I really? Man, what does he do to me?" Kiba sighed.

"You're very lucky he's busy talking with Chouji or else you might have scared him off."

"But why does he have to choose to eat ice cream from the hundreds of different things to eat? It's not fair."

"Then let's play some games already so you can get your mind off him a bit." the bug-lover suggested.

"I guess you're right."

...

They stopped at the arcade to play some games. Chouji said he wanted to play Dance Revolution which really surprised Naruto. Shino told them he would accompany Chouji which made Kiba jumping for joy inside because even though Shino and Kiba's interests are very different which made them have a weird kind of friendship, Shino still understands Kiba. And Kiba's very thankful for Shino this time because he left him alone with Naruto.

"So what do you want to play first?" Kiba asked Naruto.

"Let's play Tekken 6. I really love that fighting game and I'm really good at it." replied the blond.

"Okay let's go but I have to tell you that I'm not really an expert in that game." said Kiba as he scratched his head.

"Don't worry. I'll purposely lose so it would reach 5 rounds and keep the match longer."

"Well that only scared me more if you say you have to purposely lose in order for me to beat you."

"Come on. Let's just play and forget who's going to win. It's not about beating each other."

"Ok."

They bought their tokens and looked around for Tekken 6. When they found it, Naruto saw that there was one person playing. '20 Wins' was written on the player's side of the screen which only means this guy is an expert. They couldn't see who the guy was because he is on the other side of the machine.

"Hm. So I guess I have to beat this guy first so you can fight against me Kiba." the blond said.

"Yeah you have to. Let's see what you're made of Naruto. This guy won 20 matches against other players, not a computer. And since this is the arcade, most of those who play here are good too. He must have been playing there for hours." Kiba explained his deduction.

The blond didn't bother to answer back to Kiba and just inserted two coins on the machine and pressed the start button. The character selection appeared and Naruto chose Mokujin. The other player chose Marshall Law.

Kiba wondered why Naruto would choose Mokujin because Mokujin has different fighting styles which he copies from other characters for every match. If he chose him, Naruto must really be good at the game to be confident that he can play all the Tekken characters' moves randomly. The first round started and Naruto's opponent immediately went for attack, doing all the memorized juggling moves of Law. Naruto was taking a good beating but when his health reached 25%, he played seriously, blocking and countering every attack the other player made. Then Naruto started his barrage of attacks which the opponent failed to block and made Naruto the winner of the first round. The second and third round didn't go the same as the first round. Naruto didn't take a hit and he attacked the opponent fiercely, leaving no opening for a counterattack. The match was over before Kiba even realized it.

Then from the other side of the game machine stood the other player. He was also a high school student from their school. He has red blood hair, eyeliner over his teal eyes, a red kanji tattoo for love on his left forehead and missing a pair of eyebrows. He moved towards Naruto's direction and spoke up first.

"You were pretty good there. I've never seen another player with such mastery of the game. What's your name?" the redhead asked. His voice was scary as hell. You could hear that there was some sort of growling within the way he speaks and the way he looks at you, the weak-hearted can wet their pants. But since he was asking something not so intimidating, Naruto immediately shrugged of his impression of the redhead. 'Maybe that's just how he speaks.' he thought.

"I'm Naruto. You also attend HLA from your looks. What's your name?" the blond asked cheerfully, as opposed to the dark way the other boy spoke.

"I'm Gaara. I've been playing for the past two hours here and no one has beaten me before you. Let's have a rematch some other time." he offered, his voice with no emotion. Gaara was actually surprised on how Naruto reacted to him. Usually people would think he's a freak because of how he looks and the way he speaks and they would want to avoid him but Naruto treated him as he would treat any other person.

"Sure, I'd love to. But why not now?"

"Honestly, I don't think I'll be able to beat you with your level. I have to practice some more. See you some other time." Then Gaara went out of the arcade leaving Kiba and Naruto to play. Naruto started to play the first stage while Kiba watched him, not even wanting to fight Naruto after what he saw.

"That guy is creepy and really, really weird." Kiba pointed out. "He has no eyebrows for fuck's sake."

"Kiba, you shouldn't be judge people by their appearance." Naruto said, his eyes not leaving the screen.

"But he is still intimidating. He must have skipped the afternoon class to be playing here so early."

"Yeah he might have but let's not think about that. You want to fight?" Naruto offered.

"No way. I'd be a punching bag." Kiba immediately answered. "I'll just watch here from the sidelines."

"Suit yourself." After Naruto said that, the screen informed him that a new challenger has entered which led them back to the character selection screen again. Naruto decided to use Paul Phoenix. The other player selected Jin Kazama. The first round started and Naruto decided to be the one to attack first and he did all the moves and combinations he could think of in order to beat the other guy. But to Naruto's surprise, every attack he made was blocked by his opponent. Even if Naruto used unpredictable combinations, the opponent still saw it and blocked everything. And this really made Naruto infuriated. His opponent was clearly mocking him. His opponent was not even attacking and by the way he is blocking Naruto's attack, he was clearly sending a message which Naruto interpreted as 'No matter what you do, whatever moves you make, you wouldn't be able to land an attack so better just give up.'

Naruto couldn't think of anything more to do and the first round ended in a draw. The same thing happened during the second round. No one's health was deducted and so another draw. But during the final round, Naruto gave his all and he still couldn't land one punch. It was like player against a computer with the difficulty at Ultra Hard. Then to his surprise, his opponent attacked for the first time, landing a single left punch to him, deducting 5% damage. The time limit was reached and because Naruto's health was lower, he lost. He was never so humiliated in his entire life. 10 minutes ago, he was bragging to Kiba how good he was and now his opponent wiped the floor with his face. Kiba stood beside him speechless.

Naruto stood up from his seat to see who his opponent was, just like what Gaara did. And he was more surprised to see who it was. It was none other than Sasuke Uchiha who was now looking at him from his seat. Behind him were the huge orange-haired guy and the silver-haired guy with the spiky teeth who was drinking probably water from a small canteen.

"Hey they Naruto." Sasuke casually greeted him. "Were you the one I was fighting?"

"Yes." Naruto answered in a low voice, still unable to move on from his defeat. But now he understood why he was beaten. He was fighting the same guy who beat him in the Karate finals.

"I'm sorry if I went overboard during the match. If I'd known it was you, I wouldn't have done what I did." the raven apologized.

"You don't have to. You really are too good in this game so I have no say in it. That means I have to practice more."

"If you want to practice, you can always do it with me. I'll give you a few lessons. And please consider joining our dojo. It would really be more enjoyable if I get to spar with you. The other people from our dojo are too boring to spar against." the raven brought up again, hoping to change Naruto's mind.

"Hey I heard that." the silver-haired guy spoke up.

"I don't mean you Suigetsu. The other Karatekas." Sasuke said to him.

"So what do you say?" he turned to Naruto.

"I'll think about it Sasuke but not now." the blond replied. "Uhm, me and Kiba are going to look for Chouji and Shino." He grabbed Kiba's hand so he could get away from Sasuke which Kiba didn't ask why.

"God, I HATE that guy." Naruto grumbled. "He's an arrogant bastard, that's what he is. Even offering me to join his dojo just so he can prove to me again who's a better fighter. I swear that guy has bad intentions even with how friendly that face of his looks."

"Calm down Naruto. Just avoid him. He acts that way because he's an Uchiha. They need to be the best in everything and they enjoy rubbing how good they are in other's faces. Sasuke's practically good in everything, from academics to sports." Kiba said to at least make Naruto understand why Sasuke is like that.

"I promise that I am so going to beat him in the next Karate tournament. I'm going to train hard and make him look like a fool. And I never go back on my word." Naruto swore.

"I know you can beat him Naruto. Someone really needs to stand up to that guy. Once he loses for the first time, he might even not show up that face of his again from the shame he'll be receiving from you." Kiba encouraged him.

"Thanks, Kiba. I really needed to hear that. Let's just forget about that asshole and go find Chouji and Shino."

"Yeah, good idea." Kiba agreed.

...

"That was some… good workout back there. I'm so exhausted… I think I… need to sit down." Chouji panted in between his words. He fought 5 dance battles and with the hardest level of difficulty, his body was overheating. "Hey Shino, can you be kind enough to buy me a drink, and some chips too?" he requested from his companion.

"Ok, I'll buy you some. Just wait here for Naruto and Kiba." Shino left for the food stalls. Ever wonder why Shino did that for Chouji? Who knows?

"Yo Chouji! How you doing buddy?" Kiba said as he sat beside him. Naruto stood beside the bench they were seating on.

"I've never been so exhausted in my life. The dude I fought, or I think he's a dude but he looks kinda like a girl because of his blond hair that was tied in a pony tail, was so good in that game that I played 5 rounds with him and he beat me in all of it."

"Gee, I guess you can relate with Naruto here. That Sasuke prick beat him in Tekken 6 and he didn't even let Naruto hit him once."

"Sasuke plays Tekken 6? I didn't expect him to be one to play hose kind of games, especially in an arcade being an honor student and all. I thought he was the study-after-school type of guy." said Chouji.

"Chouji, you do know that not all those who get high grades study hard. He's Sasuke, and he's a genius. He doesn't need to study. It runs in his blood." Kiba pointed out. "And if he was the study-after-school type of guy, he wouldn't have the time to be beating the crap out of our classmates in middle school because he thinks they're so below his level. I hate that guy." Kiba growled. Not only does he hate Sasuke, but he hates him more because of what he did to Naruto. "So, you guys have anything in mind you want to do?"

"I think I'll go home now. I'm really tired." Chouji replied.

"I would like to go home too, Kiba. I kind of lost the mood to play other games. I'm sorry if you still wanted to hang out." said Naruto, hoping that Kiba wouldn't be disappointed if he were to leave early. He wanted to hang out with Kiba, but Sasuke ruined it already.

"That's ok. I understand." Kiba assured Naruto. "If you want I can walk you home." This statement made Naruto blush.

"Kiba, you do know Naruto's not a girl. You don't walk him home. You just walk home with him." Shino coming out of nowhere suddenly voiced out. Naruto heard him which only made him blush harder. Naruto maybe gay but he is as manly as he can be. That's why he blushed from that comment from Shino.

"I'm sure Kiba doesn't mean it that way." Naruto chuckled.

"What about you Shino, you ready to go back to the dorms yet?" Kiba inquired his roommate.

"I'll be going to my father's shop in the mall. He might need some help." the bug boy replied. Shino handed Chouji his chips and drinks before heading off his own way.

"Ok then let's go home." the dog-lover said.

...

The three of them started to walk home. Kiba and Naruto were having a conversation about ramen. Naruto was telling Kiba how ramen was God's greatest gift to mankind and Kiba arguing that Naruto should eat other things aside from ramen, like steak or anything made of meat, instead of those instant noodles. Their argument was so long and before they realized it, they were at Chouji's house and they dropped him there. The next stop was Naruto's place.

"Where's the direction to your place?" Kiba asked.

"Just straight ahead for two more blocks and then we'll take a right turn." the blond told him as he pointed at the corner on which they'll turn. They walked for another 10 minutes before they reached Naruto's house.

"So this is my place. It's not much but it can still hold five people. Do you want to come in?" he asked Kiba and the brunet started to argue with himself whether he should take the offer.

'Should I go in? But this is just the second day I've met him. Is two days enough for one to trust another person that they'll invite them over to their house? Oh stop thinking about it. Just go. ' Kiba struggled to think.

"Uhm, Kiba?" the blond called the brunet's attention making him stop from his musing.

"Yeah?"

"So, you want to come in or not?"

"Sure, of course."

Naruto knocked on the door and it was opened by Konan. Then after looking at the blond, Konan turned to see who's behind him and saw Kiba. And then evil flooded her mind.

"Bringing a guy home after the second day huh?" Konan teased him. Naruto blushed and hoped that Kiba didn't hear what Konan just said. As the statement registered in his mind, he automatically spoke up and changed the subject.

"Is everyone else home already?" he quickly asked. Luckily, the evil from Konan's mind has flown away and she just answered Naruto's question.

"Not everyone. Yahiko's already here but Nagato's buying groceries with Jiraiya." Konan turned again to Kiba. "So what's your name?"

"I'm Kiba. I was supposed to just walk with Naruto home since the dorm I live in is near the place but he kind of invited me in." he replied. Naruto hoped Kiba didn't hear what Konan said earlier but he heard it loud and clear and Kiba was thinking about what it could have meant. She could have said 'bringing a friend' but she said 'bring a guy' which has very different meanings, at least to Kiba's point of view.

"That's okay. We like having company. Come on in." And then Naruto and Kiba went towards the living room to find the television on the Animax channel showing the anime Coppelion. Kiba sat on the couch but before Naruto could do the same, he was yanked on his arm by Konan, pulling him away from the living room and onto the kitchen. Kiba watched the two curiously but decided to watch the TV show while waiting for Naruto.

"So, is he the guy you have a crush on?" Konan asked in a giggly voice. If you would look at Konan, you wouldn't expect her to be this interested about other's personal matters, but this was Naruto, her cute and, sort of like a little cousin though they're not related. And she was a yaoi fan girl. That's why she was excited to know about Kiba. And also, she's evil sometimes and likes to tease Naruto.

"What?!" Naruto shouted in shock but then quickly turned his volume down. "I do not have a crush on him." he denied which didn't help the situation in anyway because Konan read him like an open book and could tell he was lying. "He's just a friend."

"That's what you say. And, leaving that matter, why don't you attend to this 'just a friend' of yours while I make you guys some snacks? Does French fries sound okay?" she asked. It was very interesting how Konan can change from 'yaoi fan' to just 'normal girl' in a flash. And Naruto did just that.

"Hey, what were you two talking about back there?" the brunet asked. "I heard you shout 'What?!' and then I couldn't hear anymore."

"Oh it's nothing important." he said and tried to hide away the blush he was sporting. Whenever the conversation was about 'Kiba' or 'crushes' then a blush is to be expected, especially when it's Kiba he's talking too.

"Oh really. But anyway, do you watch this anime?" Kiba pointed to the TV.

"Oh that? Not really but my cousins like watching it, especially Yahiko and Nagato. I'd bet Nagato would be mad that he couldn't watch it today because he has to buy groceries with Jiraiya. As for Yahiko, he's probably watching it in our room." he replied.

"But it's a good anime and has a good story. Do you not like watching hot chicks in skimpy skirts battle it out with the bad guys?" Kiba asked innocently, but in truth it was a question with a whole other purpose. And Naruto didn't know how to respond to that. That anime was specifically created to target young males, especially the teens. Having girls as the main characters, dressed in school uniform with skirts that almost reveals what should not be revealed, and with very provocative camera angles, a normal straight teen would want to watch it. And Naruto was not one of those. But he still managed to pull out a reason from that brain of his.

"I don't really like to watch such shows. I don't want to become a pervert like the three other guys whole live here." the blond said. 'I can't let Kiba know I'm gay. He might hate me and I'll lose my first friend in school. If he likes watching shows like Coppelion then he must be straight. Damn it Naruto, why do you have to like him?' he thought.

"You're worried that you might become a pervert? Hahaha! You're really funny with your excuses Naruto, I give you that." Kiba laughed for about 10 seconds before regaining himself. 'He must be gay if he doesn't like watching this stuff.'

"Don't blame me if I want to be modest unlike you." He stuck out a tongue at Kiba which the brunet saw. 'Is he really sticking out a tongue at me? That's so childish, but I like it.' Kiba decided. 'I wonder what it tastes like.'

Then the door bell rang and Konan went to get it. The two boys looked at who the person who arrived was. It was Nagato and as the redhead made his way to the living room, he took a glance at Kiba and then looked at Naruto with an evil smirk. 'He is going to be so fun to tease.' Nagato thought.

"Naruto, mushikashite, ano otoko no ko wa kimi no kare desu ka? (Naruto, could it be that that guy is your boyfriend?)" he asked the blond. Kiba was puzzled by what he heard. He could swear that it wasn't English that just came out of Nagato's mouth.

"Eh? Sore ja nakute! Kare wa tada, tada tomodachi datte ba yo! (Huh? That's not it! He is just, just a friend!)" Naruto responded with a blush and with emphasis on the 'just a friend'.

"Demo, kare o suki da yo ne, ne? (But you like him right, right?)" Nagato teased him more.

"Suki ja nai. Itteru darou, tada tomo datte ba yo! Tomo, tomo! (I don't like him. I told you, he's just a friend! A friend, a friend!)" the blond denied.

"Ochitsuke. Ore wa joudan shiteta dake. Okoranaide kudasai. (Calm down. I was just kidding. Don't get riled up.)" Nagato told the blond, holding his hands with his palms facing the blond as if to defend himself.

"Yamete kure futari tomo! Futari wa Nihongo ni hanashiteru koto wo kidzuita ka? Kiba ni hanadji o ataeru na. (Stop it you two! Do you even realize that you're both speaking in Japanese? Don't give Kiba a nose bleed.)" Konan scolded the two of them.

"Kiba wa nanimo wakaranai no tame ni, ore wa Nihongo ni hanashiteru. (I'm speaking in Japanese SO that Kiba wouldn't understand.)" Nagato reasoned.

"Shiru mon ka! (Like I care!)" Konan hissed.

Kiba looked at the three of them, really feeling out of place. This is not the first time he heard Japanese since his mother speaks it fluently and he watches anime, but hearing it being used in a conversation between strangers and a guy he barely knew and with them speaking so fast, he just sat there in shock.

"Sorry about these guys Kiba. I hope that they didn't freak you out or anything." Konan said to the brunet.

"No, that's ok. It's not like I don't hear my mother speaking Japanese everyday. Hehe." he laughed softly, his right hand at the back of his head.

Nagato went up to his, Yahiko and Naruto's room. They were sharing one but it was the biggest room in the house. And with Nagato gone, peace came back into the living room.

"Can you really speak Japanese fluently?" Kiba asked the blond whose attention was now back to him.

"Well, not really fluent but as long as I know the words to use, I can speak it with ease. But it's only for everyday conversation, not for business matters. My dad wanted me to learn it since we have Japanese ancestry and so I started when I was in middle school. I learned by myself through online sources then he would teach me when I couldn't get what the materials say. I can also write hiragana and katakana and the most commonly used kanjis." the blond said with great pride in himself.

"Wow. Guess I wouldn't have to get into the trouble in finding myself a tutor in Japanese class wouldn't I." the brunet smirked.

"I'll be happy to teach you, but that doesn't seem fair right? You already asked that I help you in Music classes and now in Japanese. So what are you going to teach me in return?"

"Hmmm… I don't know. Do you have problems in any subject or something that maybe I'm good at?"

"That would be Math. I really suck at it." the blond admitted, his shoulders slumping.

"You're in luck. I totally rock in Math. It's a piece of cake to me!" said Kiba.

"Really? You're not just bragging are you?" Naruto said with slight doubt. He didn't really think that Kiba was the 'smart' type.

"Of course not. Why would I make something up like that?"

"You wouldn't. So it's a deal then? I help you with Music and Japanese and you help me with Math." the blond wanted to make sure.

"Ok deal." Kiba agreed.

Then both of them shook their hands, closing the deal they made. Konan came in a few minutes later with the snacks and they continued to watch the show as they talked more about themselves to each other. During the conversation, both of them thought that it was great that Kiba would be helping Naruto with Math and Naruto will help Kiba with his Japanese in addition to the music class. More tutoring means more time spent together, and that was what both guys wanted. Time flew by without them noticing until Kiba's phone rang. He pulled it out to see a text message from Shino asking him where he was and reminding him to come back to the dorms before the curfew. He checked the clock and saw that it was already 9 o'clock. Only 1 hour before curfew. If he arrived late, his parents would be called and that would mean trouble for the young Inuzuka.

"Oh Naruto, it looks like I have to return to the dorms. I didn't realize that it's already this late." Kiba said, though he looked apologetic, somehow disappointed that he had to return already when he could be having so much fun with Naruto.

"Ok. Well, see you tomorrow." the blond said.

"Yeah see you tomorrow." the brunet said back.

Naruto escorted him to the door and they said their farewells. Kiba was already at the roadside when he saw Naruto waving a hand at him. He waved back too and smiled at him though the blond would have missed it because it was quite dark and the street lights weren't that much bright. Oh, the two couldn't wait for tomorrow but not only they couldn't wait for it. There is still one other.

A/N: So, what do you guys think? Do you know who that other guy who couldn't wait is? That comes in the next chapter, which should be more interesting than this one. But it may take a long time for me to post it because I still have to write Chapter 13 for Together We Can and also Chapter 4 for FMA X Naruto. Suggestions for the story are highly welcomed and appreciated.


	3. The First Move

Chapter 3

The First Move

"The 4th class together. Music." Kiba sighed to himself, feeling both happy and uninterested at the same time. As much as he hated the class, he was still very grateful to have it because it gives him more time to be with Naruto. During the morning, he has Bio and Math with him consecutively, and then they meet again at lunch. In the afternoon there were no other classes with him except PE during Mondays. But Music class gave him two days more to spend with the blond during Wednesdays and Fridays.

"Don't be in such low spirits about it. Music is cool once you learn to appreciate it, especially once you're already playing."

"Yeah, but you see, I'm more of the active type. I like to jog, to lift weights, play ball and other stuff where you don't sit on a chair to play some classical music. It's not like they're going to teach us how to play rock music. And more than that, this is HLA. It would probably orchestral music."

"If that's the case then sayonara to playing the guitar then. You'll probably have to play a French horn or a tuba." Naruto chuckled.

"Not helping Naruto, not helping." Kiba gave him a glare. Naruto though didn't seem to be fazed by this because he knew Kiba was just acting the glare.

They reached the room for the music class. It was bigger than the other rooms, about the size of three combined. There was a huge space in front, most likely were the chairs are placed when the students will be practicing once they learned their instruments. Different instruments were stored in the room. String, woodwind, brass and percussion, all the basics were there. No ordinary school would have been able to stock such a vast amount of instruments. It's like a full orchestra could be made if people were to play each one.

"Whoa. This is definitely not what I expected. There's not even a single guitar in this place." said Kiba.

"I could always teach you how to play the flute. It is one of my specialties remember?" Naruto reminded him.

"Yeah I remember. Guess I just have to choose that so I won't have to find some other people to teach me their instrument. I am starting from scratch anyway so anything is okay." Kiba said. 'Just as long as I get to spend time with you.'

"Great."

They sat in the middle row, near the window again. Kiba sat nearest the window and Naruto on his right. There were about 30 students taking the class. Kiba couldn't believe why this many people were so interested in taking music classes. He was only forced by his mother but it's impossible all of them have been forced. 'What is with this school and music anyway?' he wondered.

Kiba decided to take a little nap and so he rested on the desk. There was still ten minutes before the class and he wanted to rest for a while so he doesn't get sleepy once the teacher starts talking about notes and stuffs, or rather, 'staffs'.

Naruto on the other hand was looking around the room. He was so excited seeing all these instruments before him. He wanted to try them out but the storages they were kept in were locked. He could only see them through the glass covering. He was so excited to play his flute in a real orchestra but because they were still in the first week, none of that will be happening yet. He looked at the door and with rotten luck, it was Sasuke who came in. Their eyes met and Naruto immediately looked away and turned to Kiba to start a conversation with him. He didn't want to do anything with the raven. He was so pissed at him for making fun of him during their Tekken fight in the arcade yesterday. But Kiba was peacefully asleep on the desk that he couldn't wake him up.

"Hey there Naruto. It looks like I get to have another class with you, just after our Literature class." Naruto heard Sasuke said to him earning his attention.

"Well, ain't that awesome." he replied with fake glee. 'Why does he have to seat next to me and Kiba?' was what was really in his mind. Though he didn't really want to be talking with the raven right now, he still didn't want to show the raven that he was somehow avoiding him. He then chose to just act natural.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about yesterday. I swear I really didn't know it was you I was fighting. I'm hoping that it wasn't because of it that you decided to leave the arcade early." Sasuke said sincerely. At least he looked it.

"What? Of course not. You're good at that game so what you decide to do I have no say in it. I just need some more practice." the blond managed to show a fake smile and chuckle. 'What the hell is he thinking, apologizing like that? And he even has the audacity to tell me that he's feeling a little guilty that I left the arcade because of him. I so hate this guy.'

"I'm glad to hear that it wasn't my fault. Though it's such a pity that you wouldn't want to join our dojo. I really would enjoy sparring with you. You're one of the strongest I've fought, if you must know."

'I can't believe this guy. Now he's acting all humble and even saying I'm strong that he would want to fight with me again. If all I heard from Kiba is true, then this must not be the Sasuke he was talking about. If you're putting up all that act because you have something evil planned then I won't fall for it you bastard.'

"Thanks. You're really strong too." Naruto said. It was true, but Naruto wouldn't really want to say that to him. That's all act. He hated this conversation. He was hoping the teacher to come in any minute so that Sasuke would stop pestering him. And for this time, his wish was granted. A man with spiky dark hair came in, with a noticeable white bandage covering his right eye, and an x-shaped scar on his chin. He was holding a cane on his left hand as he walked towards the middle of the front of the room.

"Good afternoon everyone. I am Danzō Shimura and I will be your teacher and over-all facilitator for your music class. I will be responsible for teaching you the foundations of music but it will be volunteers from the older batches who will be teaching you how to play your chosen instruments. Those people here who can play their own instruments may also teach the others and this will earn them additional grade for this subject." the old man announced. He looked at the room and when he decided that everyone's listening, he continued.

"This class will not just be any Music appreciation class. You are not just going to listen and then say your opinions about music. Here you will play and it is mandatory for you to learn at least one instrument. You will learn note reading and writing as well. This is HLA and we are famous for producing the best musicians out there. If you don't think you are up for it then I suggest dropping from this course once we finish the orientation. There will be no half ways. Once you start, you finish. Is this clear?"

"Yes sir." everyone replied.

Mr. Shimura explained the outline of what will happen during the whole year. During the first quarter, it will focus on the background of Music and of course, the difficult note reading. Second quarter will focus on playing their instruments, and also polishing their note reading. During the third quarter, they will learn more about the key signatures and many different ornaments to music. And during the final will be preparation for a performance. Of course only those who have excelled will be chosen. Quite a short time to learn actually but again as Mr. Shimura pointed out, this is HLA and they're the best in this field.

"Mr. Shimura?" Kiba raised his hand as he called the music teacher's attention.

"Yes."

"Can we select the instruments we are to play?" the brunet asked.

"Yes you may. If you already have an instrument you can play, you may choose to play it. If you want to learn other instruments, you may also choose it. But if you haven't played any instruments yet, you may choose anything you want as long as the slots are not yet full. The instruments you will play will be decided today. Those who already made their choice, you may come forth and take a slot for that instrument. There is a set number of who will play which instruments. So for those who are already good with their own instruments, you will be prioritized if you choose your own instruments. We cannot have too many players for an instrument although if you want to learn that too, you may once you've mastered the instrument assigned to you." Mr. Shimura explained.

"So if you haven't anymore questions, you may line up to choose your instruments."

Almost everyone stood up. It was first come, first serve, so if you didn't want to end up playing anything you don't want, then you better hurry up and get your ass of your seat. This was not the case for Kiba.

"Hey Kiba, what's the matter?" Naruto asked him when he noticed that Kiba wasn't planning to get up any time soon.

"I don't know what I want to play yet." Kiba replied.

"Just choose the flute. I promise I'm going to teach you. It may be a little hard to play at first but it's like that with every other instrument. But at least you won't have to go to the trouble of finding someone to teach you." said Naruto. This made Kiba smile.

"Ok I choose the flute. But what are you going to play? Will you still play the flute or choose another instrument?"

"I've already mastered the flute so I'll choose a different yet similar one. I'll be playing the piccolo. It's like a half sized flute which is an octave higher."

"Sorry but I don't really understand what you mean by 'octave'."

"Don't worry about that now. We'll learn it in class. Now let's go in line so you won't lose your slot."

...

The weeks flew by and Kiba and Naruto were almost inseparable. They were always almost together. Shino who used to be Kiba's bestfriend was now just technically a friend. Kiba would still call him a bestfriend but Naruto was now like a best-er friend. Shino really didn't mind though. He was most of the time hanging out with Kidōmaru, going at the schools gardens or at the park to collect insects. 'Boring' as Kiba would call it.

Kiba's goal was to be friends with Naruto. And now he has already reached that. Now goal # 2 was to drop signs. To drop signs that he liked Naruto, but never tell him directly. Sometimes he would smile at the blond for a little bit longer than what normal friends would give each other or he would just look at the Naruto when the blond wasn't looking and by the time the blond notices this, Kiba would stare for a little bit more so to make Naruto think about whether Kiba was staring at him and this will supposedly give the hints that he likes Naruto. Whenever he will, he will study the reaction of Naruto and from that he will deduce whether there's a chance Naruto likes him too. Kiba already has a huge hunch Naruto's into guys too. But there are still chances he might be wrong because it was still too early. They've only known each other for 3 weeks and their friendship is still not as strong as those he had made with his old friends. What if he tells Naruto how he feels about him and Naruto becomes disgusted with him and doesn't want to be friends with him anymore? He couldn't even think what he would do if that happens. If in case Naruto will not like him as he does for Naruto, it will be okay if they can remain as friends. He'll find a girl he likes and move on. But losing the blond is not an option so he wants to be careful as possible.

Naruto on the other hand is the opposite of Kiba. Yes he likes Kiba, but in no way was he ever going to be dropping hints that he likes him. In fact he would do whatever he can to keep it a secret. He was very shy, always blushing and so unintentionally always betraying how he feels about Kiba whenever Kiba tries to drop hints. And what's worse, Naruto thinks Kiba is straight so the hints Kiba drops are immediately registered to his mind as just some friendly gestures or jokes.

But as said, it was only almost always that Kiba was with Naruto because during the afternoon, most of Naruto's classes were not taken with Kiba. Therefore Naruto is now plowing his way to the waves of students in the hallway as he tried to get to his next class which was Japanese. Unfortunately, the crowd was too thick that he didn't notice this big guy who was in his way, or more like Naruto was in his way because he bumped Naruto as if he was not there at all, too small to be noticed, causing him to drop two books he was carrying. The blond looked around to see who hit him but it was futile. He didn't even see who it was in the first place so anyone could have done that. Seeing no point in this he bent downward to get his books and that's when he felt it. It was a hand caressing his ass cheeks and he could even swear he felt a finger slightly poke him in his crack.

"Gahh!" he shrieked, almost like girl because of the pitch, getting the attention of the people in the crowd. Some were looking at him with curious looks on their faces. Others only looked for a second and went their way. Others looked at him with a face as if to say 'loser'. Naruto immediately felt the effects of this unforeseen attention and quickly ran as fast as he can away from those analyzing eyes. He can't take those look at him. He didn't want to be judged. He couldn't go through it again.

During his class, all Naruto could think about was figuring out who this pervert who touched his ass is. He swore that if ever he felt himself being molested again, he'll make sure to catch that clumsy hand and break it.

...

Another week passed by making it a month of school passed. But it was not without incidences. Everyday for the rest of the week, Naruto felt a hand on his ass but everytime he turned around, the perv was already gone. Yes Naruto promised to catch this molester but how was he supposed to do it in such a crowded hallway? It always happened during times when the crowd was thick. He wanted to tell Kiba about this so he could help find out who the culprit was but it was too embarrassing so Naruto decided just to be careful next time and make sure to place a book behind his ass whenever he crosses the hallway.

Moving on, it was Monday morning and of course, the first period was Math and Naruto was so bored out of his mind. He hated Math, especially Algebra I. Numbers were already confusing for him and now letters and other symbols were included in the equations just to make things more difficult and this made his head hurt more. Also he felt nature calling him so he decided to go out of the classroom to take a short break. That was the plan.

Naruto let his shoulders drop down as he felt relieved after doing his business in front of the urinal.

"Alright. Time to face reality again, which means stupid Math." he whispered to himself as he pulled his zipper up.

Turning around, he was surprised to see that it was not reality that he was going to be facing first. Rather, it was someone he always wished he wouldn't have to bump into. Sasuke Uchiha. The raven was standing there, as if he was watching him the whole time he was taking a piss. This gave him the creeps. Who the hell watches others when they take a piss? And why didn't he even notice the raven come in the restroom? Was he really that stealthy? Not wanting to make conversation with the raven, he scooted to the side so that he can pass him but his plan was thwarted by an arm blocking him in the chest.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked him. Naruto could swear there was some kind of hidden intention that the raven had from the look on his face. Not really hidden that he couldn't notice it, but to guess about what it was, he wouldn't be able to do.

"I'm going back to the classroom so if you would please let me pass." Naruto asked politely. He didn't want trouble with the Uchiha.

"Now why would I let you do that? I have a lot of questions to ask you and this is the perfect place to do it. There's no one to hear and no one to disturb us." he stated as a matter of fact.

Okay, now Naruto was really getting a little scared. Why the hell did Sasuke want to ask him questions and why in the restroom so that no other people could hear?

"Okay. Ask them already. I don't want to get detention for taking too long in the restroom." he said impatiently.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked. 'This is going to be fun.'

"Are you gay?" he shot at him as if it was an everyday question.

'What? Did he just ask me if I'm gay? What should I say? Of course I have to deny it. He's Sasuke, number one homophobic in their old middle school and also Karate champion.

"Why the hell are you even asking that? Of course I'm not gay you bastard." Naruto denied. It was said so naturally one would think he's telling the truth, and saying 'bastard' in the end only helped it to sound more convincing. But only to ordinary people. This was Sasuke and he wasn't ordinary.

"What did you just call me?" Sasuke asked him, raising one eyebrow.

'Oh shit. Did I just call him 'bastard'? I'm dead.'

"Nothing. I didn't call you anything." Naruto denied, but this time even a kid could see through it. He was starting to lose his cool.

"And so you didn't. Anyway, why are you denying it?"

"Denying what? I'm not denying anything. You must have just thought you heard me call you something."

"I'm not delusional, loser. And that's not what I'm asking about. I'm asking why you're denying that you're not gay."

"Because I'm not. What part of that do you understand? Don't you speak English? Or maybe you like me to say it in another language. Ore wa homo ja nakute ba yo, temē."

"Sou desu ka? Omae wa… tashika ka, dobe?" Sasuke brought one hand to his chin as if to look like he was thinking.

'I can't believe he speaks Japanese too. What the hell is he trying to…' thought Naruto but he was interrupted as he felt an arm push him towards the wall. He tried to break free but Sasuke held his other arm, effectively pinning him against the wall.

"Come on. Someone as cute as you can't possibly be straight. And you've got quite a nice package by the way, and you're a natural blond." the raven commented.

"You pervert! You watched me take a piss and even looked at my…" Naruto paused. He couldn't say the word. He was blushing so much that if he said the word he might hyperventilate or something.

"Sorry. I couldn't really control myself. Especially when you're this close to me, near my reach." Sasuke held his right hand up and brushed it at Naruto's cheek. It sent shivers down the blond's spine, making him unable to move.

'What the hell is he talking about? It's almost like he's telling me he's…' Naruto thought but was cut short as the raven continued.

"You're telling me you're not gay. Well then answer me. Why do you always look at Kiba like you have a crush on him? No one can fool my eyes. And you know how powerful my eyes are. I can see the way you look at him during lunch and during our music classes." 'And how that dog looks at you as well.' he silently added in distaste.

"I…" For 5 seconds, only silence followed. Would denying it even convince Sasuke? His actions and his eyes were already selling him out. And Sasuke was right there looking at him at point blank. He couldn't make a lie. Sasuke's eyes will perceive every sign of it. Any hesitation, eye movements, breathing pattern, his eyes can analyze them all.

"Tell me. Why can't you answer?" he demanded.

"I don't like Kiba like that. I already told you. I'm not gay." Naruto still tried but his voice quivered. Why was he so afraid of Sasuke?

"That's what you say. But I know one way to make sure of that." the raven whispered.

"Wh…"

Before the blond could even ask, Sasuke's lips were now clashing with his own. After finally realizing this he tried to get Sasuke off but the raven only grabbed him tighter and pushed his lips against the blond with more force. Surprisingly, Naruto kissed back. Even the blond couldn't fathom why he was responding.

'What am I doing? I should be struggling to get him off me. I'm supposed to hate him. But why? Why can't my body even try to get away from him? Why does this feel so good? And yeah, why is he even kissing me in the first place? Is he gay? Wait, I need to breathe. I need air.'

"Sasuke stop, I need to breathe." he managed to utter as he pulled away from the kiss. They were both panting. Sweat was already starting to drop from their foreheads. Their hearts were beating faster and stronger that you could possibly hear them if you listen.

"I guess that proves my suspicions." said Sasuke. No reply came from the blond. There was neither denial nor any admission. But that was all the confirmation Sasuke needed. The silence meant yes.

"Why did you kiss me?" asked the blond.

"Because I wanted to." the raven replied.

"And why is that?"

"Because I like you."

Silence.

Naruto couldn't believe what he just heard. He tried to think of all the reasons that the Uchiha must have been joking. He's Sasuke, the school's heartthrob who could get any girl he wants. In fact he already has a girlfriend, Karin. And lastly, he's Sasuke, known hater of homosexuals. This must be a joke. Yes, just a move to confirm his theories about Naruto. In the end he will beat him up sometime in the near future just like what he did to all the others. But would a straight guy really kiss another guy just to know if he's gay or not?

"You're not fooling me Sasuke so stop the acting already. What do you really want with me? If you're going to beat me up because of my preferences like what you did to all the others in your middle school then do it. I'm not going to go down without a fight." Naruto said with confidence. It was like he himself was asking to fight Sasuke. To hell with being afraid of him. Naruto needed to stand up for himself and stand up he will.

"How bold of you to think that you even have a chance if you fight back against me. But you know what? It only makes me want you more."

"Why do you keep saying that you want me? You're not gay Sasuke. Why are you messing with my head?"

"I'm not messing with your head. I really do like you and I'm telling you that this is not a joke." the raven explained. Sasuke grabbed one hand of Naruto and brought it closer to him. "Then tell me, if I don't really like you and I'm not gay, then would I be having this?"

Naruto felt his hand being tugged but before he could even react, he was already cupping Sasuke's erection. Realizing this, he pulled his hand right away. If he didn't, he would have put himself into something he wouldn't be able to turn away from. He didn't know what he should do, what he should believe in. All he knew was that he liked whatever it was Sasuke was doing to him physically. Not able to decide what to do next, he just let his instincts guide him before he explodes so before he knew it, he was running for the door and now out of the restroom, heading back to his classroom.

He stopped when he was near the door. He leaned on the wall to regain himself first. 'Breathe in, breathe out.' he ordered to himself. He needed to calm down. He needed to think straight (not as in think hetero). He needed to force any thought of Sasuke out of his head at the moment. There's time to do that later but now he would probably get detention for taking too long in the restroom. 'Yes, just think about that. Thinking about detention is the best thing to do now.' he told himself.

When his vital signs [heart rate, blood pressure (especially down south), breathing rate and temperature] have stabilized, he slid open the door to the classroom. It was a good thing that nobody minded him. Everyone was busy solving the problems in their seatwork and Mr. Tazuna was also busy checking the answers of those who have finished early.

"What the hell took you so long?" Kiba asked him, his face full of worry. "I thought you'd slipped or something that I would have come out of this room to check on you if you didn't return a minute from now."

"Sorry. I got bored in class so I took my time to stretch some muscles. I'm kind of sleepy." he said casually, even yawning to convince Kiba. It was the first period so it was believable. Even Kiba's still asleep at 8:30 if it's a Saturday so the brunet bought it. Someone has to give Naruto a medal because he said it like nothing happened just 3 minutes ago. Quite a very good actor the blond kid was.

"Ok then. If you say so… you better just start solving the problems. You've already lost 7 minutes." Kiba pointed out. The blond agreed.

"I hate Math. I don't understand a thing in here so what's the point of even trying to answer?" Naruto whined when he saw the problems.

4(5y - 5) = 40

That was the first problem and the blond kid was already chewing his pencil's eraser. He so needs help.

"Pssst. Kiba." he whispered to the brunet. Kiba looked at him with an amused face. "Can I borrow your paper?"

"What? Of course not. That's cheating and I don't want to get into any trouble." Kiba replied. Yeah he couldn't risk it. As much as he wanted to help the blond, he can't do it if it involves doing something like cheating. He was a good boy in school. Not the best but good enough. And of course, if he ever does get caught cheating, or at least an accomplice in cheating, his mother's going to kill him. Literally. She's a carnivore.

"But I really don't get any of this." Naruto reasoned.

"Don't worry about it. It's just a seatwork. I told you before that I'd teach you in Math right? Why don't you come with me at my dorm after class and I can teach you." Kiba suggested.

"Really? Thank you Kiba." the blond said gratefully. And he didn't try to even look at the other numbers. He just thought about what would happen later. He got an F for this seatwork that's for sure.

A/N: So how was that? Are they so much out of character? Naruto's so uke but I've decided to make him like that and to make Sasuke a horny pervert. Kiba's the good guy. So basically, Sasuke's already showed his intentions to Naruto and is one step ahead of Kiba. So our brunet should make his move now or else, he'll lose to Sasuke.

Sorry if it took long to post this. I have so much school work and I really have no time to write. I wake up everyday at about 5:00 and leave the house at 6:30 for school (because it's 45 minutes to get to school) and I get back home mostly around 7:00 pm. And I'm very tired and have to do other school stuffs so the stories are on a stand still. I want to write, but my body doesn't permit. I need all the rest I can get. For those following Together We Can, I'll upload the next chapter by the end of the month. It's still half finished but I'll try to write every chance I've got. I have to say this so I'll make sure to do it. For FMA X Naruto, I already know what I want to write but then again, I'll do that once I upload Chapter 13 of TWC.


	4. Am I Making You Nervous?

Chapter 4

Am I Making You Nervous?

"Welcome to my humble abode." Kiba said as he opened the door to his and Shino's dorm. Unlike those dorms that only has a single room with a small kitchen and a bathroom, the one they've rented has its own living room where the kitchen is also found and a separate room for the beds and bathroom.

"This place is nice. You even have your own couch. And whoa!" Naruto screamed as a huge blur of white appeared in front of him and tackled him to the ground. He turned his head up to find a very wet tongue licking him in the face.

"Eeww! Kiba get him off of me." he ordered the brunet.

"What, you don't like dogs?" Kiba chuckled.

"Not when they're covering my face with saliva." he complained.

"Ok. Come on Akamaru." The dog happily wagged its tail and jumped onto Kiba, giving time for Naruto to stand up and wipe the drool on his face.

"Since it's the first time I've been to your place, why don't you order us some pizzas Kiba." Naruto said.

"You're the guest and you're the one who's making me order food?"

"You invited me so it's natural you serve the food."

"Yeah but you didn't have to say it. I was planning on ordering anyway. Just make yourself at home and I'll just be changing my clothes. You can turn on the TV if you want." Kiba gave Naruto the remote.

"Sure, then you can teach me Algebra."

"That is why we're here."

"Hey, are those Shino's bugs?" Naruto asked curiously. He went closer to an aquarium which keeps a huge beetle with a horn.

"Yeah they are. Shino only keeps some in here, his other pets are at their house and his father takes care of them while he's here in school. This one's a Rhinoceros beetle, I think." Kiba said as he joined Naruto to look at the beetle. "Creepy wouldn't you say?"

"They are but also kind of cool when they're not flying towards you like the cockroaches."

"Now that's scary." the brunet agreed.

When Naruto was done looking at the beetle, Kiba went to the other room to go get changed. Naruto sat at the couch and lazily turned on the TV and surfed through the channels, stopping at Animax, which was showing Hunter x Hunter.

Minutes later Kiba came out of the other room dressed in cargo shorts and a black body-fit sleeveless shirt. The sight almost made Naruto drool. Kiba's chest was built enough you could see its outline in the shirt and his arm muscles were defined and with a little bulk. Naruto suddenly wondered what it would feel like to touch them.

"Hey Naruto. You done staring at me?" Kiba said in a teasing manner.

"Huh?" a confused Naruto replied. "What? Iwasnotstaringatyou. I was bu- busy thinking... about something and I just happened to look your way. Anyway you should start tutoring me." Naruto said abruptly, thinking again of plausible explanations why he looked at Kiba longer than he should have. He was like a kid caught with his hand on a cookie jar.

"Ok. I've already called the pizza and they'll be here after 20 minutes so let's go to my desk."

"Sure."

They started with the basics, the x and the y. Kiba tried his best to explain to the blond how they represented numbers and then when the blond finally absorbed the information they moved on to the equal sign and the many ways numbers and letters could cross over it and change signs. That was a lot to take for Naruto so Kiba decided to give him a break. Pizza arrived just in time for the break and they ate for a while then continued their tutoring.

Kiba decided that it was time to make his move. He had a strong suspicions that Naruto's gay and evidences to back that up so maybe what he was planning to do shouldn't make the blond uncomfortable. Because if Naruto was straight then he would have received a black belt Karate punch in his face.

Naruto was busy answering the problems Kiba gave him. His eyes were focused intensely on the paper. And this was a very good opportunity for Kiba to look at the blond. Naruto looks so innocent. Why couldn't he see that Kiba likes him, after all the hints that the brunet gave him, he should have realized that Kiba sees him more than a friend. Or if he did realize, he definitely had a good way of showing ignorance to it.

"No that's not the way to tranpose the number. You can only transpose it if the signs are + or -, not if they are to be multiplied or divided by another number." Kiba corrected him, trying to speak in a low, and husky voice. He grabbed the eraser and purposely let his hand touch with Naruto's before erasing the answer Naruto wrote. This happened a lot of times, accidental touches where both of them looks at each other and Naruto shies away while Kiba just looks at his reaction, smiling. After about thirty minutes, they decided it was time to call quits on the Algebra. They were tired and Naruto can't input anymore in that brain of his. Or maybe he can't put it in his head because Kiba was just so distracting.

"You see. Math's not that difficult."

"Well I have you here to help me. I don't understand a thing if it's Mr. Tazuna who teaches it. He's boring."

"Yeah? So I'm not boring?"

"Of course you're not. You're really cool Kiba."

"You too. What time is it by the way?" asked Kiba. Naruto took a glance at his watch.

"It's already 6:10. I guess I still have about an hour and half before I need to go home. And where is Shino by the way?"

"Him? Oh, he's out with Kidōmaru. They're going bug-catching at the park. There are many trees there so it's perfect."

"But it's a school night."

"Don't worry about him. 10 PM's the curfew for our dorm and I think they've also invited some other guys to join them."

"Ok. So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. What about you?"

"You threw back the question at me. Oh well, can I borrow your flute?"

"My flute? You want to play?"

"Uh huh. Maybe I can give you a little inspiration you know. It's a really good instrument and the sound is really relaxing."

"Sure. Just let me get it."

Kiba went to his bedroom to find the flute case. It was the flute that was lent to him by the school so that he could practice even at home. Since they haven't really started on playing the instruments yet, he still doesn't have a clue on how to play it. Once he found it he went back to the living room and saw that Naruto was already sitting on the couch.

"Here you are my sensei."

"Sensei? Oh yeah, I did promise I'll teach you, so this will be your first lesson, my student."

"I'm eager to learn, sensei."

"Let's just quit the sensei and student stuff."

"As you wish."

"Let's see here." Naruto opened the case and found the three parts of the flute. "Ok. Headjoint, then body, then foot joint." he said as he combined the three parts together to make the flute. He tried out the keys first to see if they are working properly and if they have a perfect fit with the holes and airtight. Happy with the check-up, he brought the mouthpiece to his lip and almost started playing but suddenly remembering something.

"Hey, is it okay to play here in your dorm? Won't the others who live here complain?"

"Nah don't mind them. Besides, it's only 6:10 so it's not like they're already here. And the windows and door are closed so they won't hear it as loudly as we do."

"Right." Placing again on his lips, he started to play. It was a sad song. It was like something a person would play when they're lonely and from the way Naruto played it, Kiba couldn't help but wonder why the blond chose such as song. He could see it in Naruto's eyes and by the way he moved when he played. His emotions were flowing through the flute and it was resonated by the instrument and those who hear it also feels what the player is feeling.

"That was beautiful." Kiba said when Naruto brought down the flute, signaling the end of the song. "What's it called?"

"Sadness and Sorrow." the blond replied.

"I never thought such an instrument could bring out that much emotion. You play really good." Kiba complimented him.

"Thanks, and you will too once you learn how to play." the blond said encouragingly.

"So can you teach me, even if just a little of the basics?"

"Yeah." Naruto pulled the headjoint out the body. "Hold this for me." Kiba took the rest of the flute and placed it on the small table in front of the couch.

"This is the headjoint and if you want to play, this is where you practice making your first tune." Naruto placed the mouthpiece of the headjoint on his lips and blew, creating a smooth tone.

"Give that to me. I think even I can blow on a hole." Kiba said and Naruto complied, though he was smirking evilly. Kiba grabbed the headjoint and placed it on his mouth.

"Hey wait! Aren't you going to wipe it off first? My saliva's still on the mouthpiece."

"It's no big deal Naruto. It's not like you have rabies do you?" he asked. Although what he was thinking, 'No way I'm going to wipe this off Naruto. It's like an indirect kiss with you and once it's your turn, it will be an indirect kiss from me to you. Did I just think that? I'm getting sappy.'

"Of course not. If anyone has rabies, it might as well be you, Dog-Breath." Naruto laughed. That was a good one.

"Yeah, yeah." Kiba didn't seem to be annoyed with the nickname. It was only on a few occasions that Naruto would use it and he kind of like the nickname, or more like a pet name. 'I really have to think of a nickname for Naruto too.' he thought. Kiba adjusted his lips again on the mouthpiece and inhaled through his nose. "Ok, here I go."

Ppppfffftttthhhhh

"Hahahahaha!" Naruto laughed uncontrollably. "Thought it was that easy to make a sound on a flute huh? Pppffffttthhh. Hahahaha!"

"Hey, quit laughing. I'm trying to make a sound here." Kiba grumbled. He tried blowing on it again but produced the same results.

'What is wrong with this thing? Why the heck won't it sound?' Kiba thought impatiently.

"Alright. You seriously need help. Well that is expected. Anyone who tried to blow into the flute for the first time will not be able to make the sound. I'll instruct you." Naruto moved towards Kiba.

"Ok. Just tell me what to do."

Naruto grabbed the headjoint from Kiba and showed him how to properly place it. He also demonstrated how to position the lips and what the hole in the lips should look like. Then he blew on the mouthpiece and produces a smooth tone.

"You get the picture?" Naruto asked, giving Kiba the headjoint for him to try.

But Kiba was sort of stuck on what Naruto just did. Didn't Naruto realize what he was doing to Kiba? Oh yeah, he didn't because he was too oblivious. Here Naruto was, instructing Kiba on how to place the lips on the mouthpiece without ever thinking what those actions could possibly make Kiba think. He was moving his lips, protruding and retruding it, licking his lips when there's too much saliva on it, and then blowing on the mouthpiece. Kiba just stared at that soft ring of muscle. He was already thinking about kissing those red lips of Naruto and he wondered if being good in flute will translate to being good in kissing, because he was a master at controlling those lips of his. And that blowing, he wondered if Naruto was also good at blowing other stuff.

"Kiba? Hey, Kiba!" Naruto called him, trying to snap him out of his daydream.

"Huh?" Kiba asked, confused.

"You were staring at nothing. Did you even listen to what I told you? Hey, why is your face so red?" he asked innocently.

"Uh, sorry Naruto. I need to go to the bathroom."

Kiba rushed out of the living room, heart beating like crazy. Since when did he feel this way? He was bi, yes. He liked both girls and guys and he knew this since he was 12. So it's just natural for him to think about Naruto this way right? But what Naruto's doing is too much for him. Those lips. He doesn't know how long he could hold himself before claiming them.

'Kiba, get a hold of yourself. You've just been friends with him for about a month and you don't want to break that friendship with one wrong move.'

'Come on Kiba. Just kiss him already. If you resort to the indirect approach, it'll take forever for Naruto to figure out you like him.'

'But I can't do it. What if he doesn't like me back? Or what if he's straight and I'm just mistaken about my suspicions.'

'How the hell can you be mistaken. Can't you see how nervous he gets when you get too close to him, and how he blushes when you drop hints sometimes? He's probably just shy and he thinks you're straight that's why he can't take the hints.'

'What should I do?'

'Whatever your heart tells you.'

'Huh. What kind of an advice is that? Even my conscience is getting sappy.'

'It's not like you're going to listen to me anyway and just kiss the blond already.'

'Ok, just shut up already.'

Kiba washed his face, hoping it will get rid of the redness in it. It took him long enough in the bathroom so Naruto's probably waiting for him to come out anytime soon. Deciding that his body has calmed down, he got out of the bathroom and sat again on the couch.

"What happened? Why'd you suddenly ran for the bathroom?"

"I realized that I gotta pee since I drank a lot of water when we were studying a while ago." came his stupid excuse.

"But that isn't supposed to feel that sudden, is it?" Naruto questioned.

"Just teach me how to blow this thing Naruto." Kiba said, wanting to change the subject. He couldn't just say 'Oh, I went to the bathroom because I was near the point where I wouldn't be able to hold myself back before I ravish those lips of yours.'

"Okay." the blond complied. "So, place it again on your lips."

Kiba placed them again, this time, trying to imitate what he remembered Naruto did a while ago.

"Hold both ends with your hands and then place your lower lip on the mouthpiece so that it rests on the edge of the hole, partially covering it." Naruto instructed.

"Like this?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, like that. Just let me adjust it a little bit." The blond did just that and all Kiba could do was stare at the boy in front of him. He was so close and they were face to face, from time to time glancing at each other's eyes. His heart was beating faster again.

'I wonder if Naruto's feeling the same way I do.' he thought. He looked at the blond but he couldn't see if Naruto was feeling nervous about being this close as he was. The tables seemed to have turned upside down now because a while ago, it was Kiba who made the blond fidgety when they were studying Algebra and now here he was, under the blond's power.

"Now, close your lips and try to blow out air. You have to control it so that only the required amount comes out. Only blow the amount that will get your lips to open, but not to open too wide. You need to make the hole as thin as possible so that the air will only go into the hole of the mouthpiece and not dispersed all around it." the blond did his best to explain, but it is harder than it looks. Even giving the instructions was hard.

Kiba tried to do what Naruto said and unsurprisingly, it was difficult. Moving his lips to form the required size and shape of the flute embouchure (the shape of the mouth and lips when playing a woodwind instrument) was very hard and combined with the display of Naruto's lips in front of him as a distraction, it was almost impossible.

"Try to bring your lips to the side, like when smiling but don't angle it upwards. There, you almost got it. Now try to blow across the hole, not through it. Focus the air on to the edge of the hole opposite where your lips are placed. If you hit it dead-on, it will bisect the air because of its sharp edge and then you will produce a tune because of the vibration."

'Here goes nothing.' Kiba thought as he blew.

Ppppfffftttthhhhh

"Naruto, it doesn't work!" he complained.

"Calm down Kiba. You just need to practice. It's only your first try and you're already complaining. I'll teach you again some other time."

"Yeah, I suppose that's enough for today. I'm tired and you need to go home. It's already 6:40."

"That's still early Kiba. Remember, you went home at 8 PM when you first came over at my place."

"But that's because it was the first week of school and we don't have much to do. But on the other hand, you still have to draw the animal and plant cells for our Biology homework." he reminded the blond.

"Guess I'll be going then. They're probably already waiting for me since I forgot to tell them I was going to your place."

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

"Oh, no I'm okay. My place is just a little walk from here so you don't need to trouble yourself for that, Kiba. And besides, it is still early."

"Yeah. Then, see you tomorrow."

"See ya. Bye Akamaru!" Naruto waved at the dog.

Woof! The dog barked in acknowledgement.

...

"Where in the world have you been? You didn't even give us a text message, and it's already 7 PM." Konan asked in worry, after opening the door for Naruto.

"Sorry. I was at Kiba's and he was tutoring me at Math and I kind of forgot to text you guys." the blond explained, scratching his head.

"Hmmm. I suppose I could let that pass for today since you're so eager to spend time with your boyfriend." Konan teased.

"He's not my… Uhhh, how many times do I have to tell you that he's just a friend Konan-neesan?" he grumbled.

"Come on just admit it Naruto. We all know you like him. We only see you so cheerful whenever Kiba spends his afternoon here." she pointed out.

"Alright, alright. I like him. So don't bother me about it anymore. And you, why don't you just admit that you like Yahiko too."

"What makes you say that you squirt?" Konan challenged.

"Well, first because even if he's like a brother to you, I have noticed that you started to act nervous around him starting about a few years ago." Naruto said, raising one finger. "Second, I can see you tense up everytime Yahiko mentions the 'hot chicks' he checks out at school. And third reason is that you're blushing red as I speak." the blond enumerated, counting on his fingers.

"…"

"See? You don't even know what to say. Silence means yes, doesn't it?"

"I… I don't like him like that. And like what you said, he's my brother so why would I see him that way?" she reasoned out nervously.

"You're adopted siblings so you're technically not blood related, so a relationship with him would work in theory. So just stop denying it."

"Ok, you got me Naruto. Just don't tell him or anyone else and you won't have to worry about me telling Kiba that you like him." she begged, her hands in a prayer position and she was wearing a puppy-dog face.

"Sounds like a good deal to me. I accept." Naruto nodded. "So, deal?"

"Deal." she sighed, defeated.

A/N:

It's a short chapter I know. But only because the next chapter is uploaded the same day so that makes up for it.

You guys all know that Sasuke already made the first move but here it is Kiba's turn though it didn't prove to be as 'bold' and as straight to the point as Sasuke's. Wonder how he's going to win against the Uchiha at the rate he is going. And what about Naruto? Who will he choose between the two? The one he likes who he thinks is straight but actually likes him too, or the one whom he already knows likes him but he thinks is a bastard.

How funny Naruto reversed his and Konan's position, don't you think?

And if anyone is asking why I chose for them to play the flute, it's because I play the flute. I just learned last December 2013, and it took me about a month before I even made the headjoint to sound correctly. Yes, it is difficult to shape your lips and to blow the correct amount of air and to angle just right on the mouthpiece when you're a beginner. I had my classmate teach me for free and it's embarrassing that I could not make it to sound no matter how much he tried to instruct and adjust and show me how to shape the lips. So I decided I'll practice at home and that by 2014, I should be able to make it sound properly. Only then will he teach me the next step. It really wouldn't have taken a month long but I didn't really try to practice it so it took me that much time. Also, a reason why it took that long is because I can't endure more than 5 minutes of practicing how to blow the flute because I can't control the air output and breathing that I'm not getting enough oxygen as I breath and this made me feel dizzy and my whole body starts to feel tingling sensations. Even my fingers bend on their own, maybe because of the ulnar and median nerves where I felt the tingling sensation. If you feel tingling, radiating sensations, it's from the nerves. So much for the flute and anatomy. Hope you guys like the chapter. And again, I'm done with the next chapter and already uploaded it too since it's the one I've first started to work on.


	5. Your Guardian Angel

Chapter 5

Your Guardian Angel

Naruto was walking down the street towards home. It was Friday and he just finished his Music class with Kiba although the brunet was not with him today because he went out training with Shino at the gym. This happens every once in a while so the blond really didn't mind. But what bad things could possibly happen if he walks alone with Kiba not there. Well, today will tell us. He was just walking home, carefree when he suddenly tripped on a crack on the street and it caused him to lunge forward. Seriously, someone who knows Karate can be tripped by a crack in the in the street? Not really. He can easily get back into balance before falling to the ground but unfortunately, it was not the ground in front of him but rather three guys who were about 6 inches taller than him and they're not just the ordinary tall guys. They're the guys who spelled 'trouble'.

"What the hell!? Fuck, you made me spill my drink you twerp." the guy in the middle whom Naruto bumped into shouted as he turned to face the blond.

"I'm so sorry. Please, let me buy a new one." Naruto said, almost stuttering when he realized who it was that he just messed missed, even accidentally. He realized that this was going to end badly, for him.

"Huh?! Did I just hear correctly what I thought I heard? You're going to buy me a new one?" he said in a mockingly, sarcastic voice.

"Yes." Naruto didn't know what to reply. He knew that buying the guy a new drink was not going to cut it. But it's worth a shot isn't it?

"Hey, did you hear him say that?" he asked the other two beside him. They just laughed.

"Dream on punk!" he shouted as he grabbed Naruto by the collar of his jacket and shoved him in against a wall. Naruto felt his head hitting the wall and it made him dizzy. The other two guys were laughing, obviously waiting for their turn to beat up the blond. Yeah, these guys are those who are waiting for any reason to get into a fight. The blond was disoriented and they easily dragged him on an alley where no one should see what they do to the poor kid.

"Please, don't hurt me. I'm sorry." Naruto was on the verge of crying but it did him no good. A solid punch landed on his stomach and not a second later one on his face and a third in his chest. He felt the pain shoot up his spine, his breath taken out of him. He fell on his knees and then to the ground holding his stomach, writhing in pain. He was coughing but at least no blood was coming out.

"Please stop. I'm sorry." His pleas were heard by deaf ears when the other two started kicking and stomping on him on his legs and on his back. He was curled up, his arms protecting his head and his legs protecting his stomach. But still it took the damage. "Kiba." he murmured weakly.

'Damn it. This is just like the last time. Why can't I fend for myself?' he thought silently, tears forming on his eyes. He already gave up and decided to just wait it out, hoping he was still alive once the trio got tired and lose interest. He was starting to lose consciousness but a 'snap' that he heard brought him back from it.

'That sounded just like a bone breaking. But I don't feel the pain.' he thought. He opened his eyes and surprised to see unexpected help has arrived.

"O shit! My arm! You son…" one of them screamed, in excruciating pain but was cut off by a kick on his cheek knocking him unconscious.

"Who the fuck are you?!" one of them shouted as he charge and tried to land a kick on the newcomer but his leg was caught and an elbow was dropped on his thigh and before he could feel the pain from it, a foot met his chin causing him to fall backwards. The last of the trio saw what happened and couldn't think rationally after seeing two of his gang getting beat up and he also attacked without thought. The mysterious newcomer ducked and spun, his leg sweeping the charging attacker's leg and it made him fall forward. Pain shot up his spine, immediately noticing that it came from two of his legs which the newcomer had almost broken with the stomp that he gave him following his sweep attack. The three of them were down. Unluckily for the one whom received the first attack, he now has two broken bones, one radius and one ulna. That mysterious savior of Naruto knew how to fight and he was cold blooded. He probably tried his best to hold back because if he didn't, they probably would be dead or comatose in the hospital, swimming in their drool. But still he couldn't be that bad. After all, he did kick the guy with the broken arm in the face, knocking him unconscious. At least he wouldn't feel the pain from his now separated bones.

"Hey, are you alright?" the savior asked. Really? He asked Naruto that? Of course he was not fucking alright. But still, it's what you always ask first.

"Sa-sasuke?" the bond managed to utter.

"Yeah it's me. Let's get you out of here." He picked up the blond, carrying him bridal-style. He didn't want to just carry him over his shoulders like a sack of rice. Sasuke turned back to the trio and warned them.

"Mess with him again and I promise I will have you assassinated and no one will ever find your filthy bodies!" he threatened, his voice reeking of malice. His eyes were blood red, piercing through the souls of those they laid upon. The two who were still conscious just nodded, their bodies paralyzed with fear. Sasuke continued out of the alley.

"Thank you for helping me." Naruto said softly.

"Shhh. Just rest for now okay. We need to get you to a doctor." he said to the blond.

"No. I don't want to go to the hospital." he complained. "Please don't take me there." Sasuke didn't need to know the reason why but the look on Naruto's eyes was enough to convince him that he couldn't bring him to the hospital for some personal reason.

"Don't worry. We have a family doctor that I can call up anytime to check up on you." the raven assured him.

"Thanks." And with that the blond fell asleep in Sasuke's arms. The raven put him in his car and asked the driver to get them home.

...

"Hey you're awake. How are you feeling?" Sasuke asked the blond whose eyes were starting to open. Sasuke was sitting on a chair beside the bed. He didn't move away from his spot ever since he brought Naruto to his room.

"Uhhnn!" Naruto groaned, holding his chest.

"Don't get up yet. You're hurt and there might be a few broken ribs."

"Sasuke? Where am I?" he asked, still trying to get out of his groggy state.

"You're in my room. I brought you here since you didn't want to go to the hospital. You were beat up by some guys for a reason I don't know. Do you remember what happened?"

The memories started to flood Naruto's mind. Tripping on a crack and spilling a guy's drink, then being lifted up from the ground by his shirt and the pain on stomach. He remembered hearing something snap and shouts of curses and then Sasuke carrying him.

"Yeah, I remember. Ughh!" he held again on his chest, feeling the pain when he spoke.

"Just try to rest for now. It would be bad if you injure your ribs more if you talk. I'll go get the doctor to check up on you." Sasuke stood up and went out of the room, but just as he was opening the door, Naruto called him.

"Sasuke. Thank you."

"Hn." he just smirked, but it was a warm smirk.

Two minutes later the doctor arrived on the room and did a check-up on Naruto. He already checked on Naruto's injuries while he was asleep earlier and managed them but now that Naruto's awake, it would be easier to assess his overall condition and to ask for other subjective findings such as where the pain is or how much is it. So far, Naruto's injuries were only minor. There were small bruises where he was hit on his arms and on his legs which took the damage when he curled up to protect his head and trunk. His head was dizzy but there were no signs that there would be a problem. The doctor said that it was better if he took a chest x-ray to see if there were any damaged ribs. He was advised to rest for 5 days so that means he would have to skip Monday to Wednesday, seeing that it was Friday today. The doctor prescribed him some painkillers which Naruto took one, and will be taking as needed. The doctor went on his way after he finished and Naruto thanking him.

"I've already called your guardian. I told him that you'll stay here for the night. He was worried but he agreed." Sasuke informed the blond when he entered the room.

"Thanks for that. They would have killed me if I've gone missing all of a sudden. Wait a minute, did you tell him what happened!?" Naruto asked, panic in his voice.

"I didn't. You said you didn't want to go to the hospital earlier so I figured that you also wouldn't want them to know what happened to you. I told him that you were just staying here because I invited you at home and you forgot about the time and it's already late. It's really strange that he bought that so easily. I did tell him my name though but he didn't even bother asking to speak with you or see if you really are here."

"I'm so glad you didn't tell him what really happened." the blond sighed in relief.

"Excuse me for asking but why don't you want to tell them that you got beat up?"

"I… I can't tell you."

"Ok. Then just tell me this. Why didn't you fight back when they hit you? You're a black belt in karate and could have easily taken those guys down even if they were larger than you. They didn't even prove much of a challenge when I wiped the floor with their asses."

"I don't like violence Sasuke. Yeah I could have fought back but I didn't want to." 'I couldn't. I was too afraid.'

"And look what happened to you!" Sasuke's voice rose, he was angry but the look on his face was more of worry. "If I hadn't shown up you would have gotten injured a lot, lot worse. You saw how they enjoyed what they were doing. It's disgusting. It made me so angry that I broke the arm of the first guy I Iaid my hands on." Sasuke was clenching his fists so hard his knuckles were turning even whiter, if that was possible.

"I'm sorry." Naruto whispered.

"It's okay. I'm just glad you're okay." Sasuke assured him. "Are you hungry?"

"Not really. What time is it by the way?" the blond asked, turning his head to see if he could find a clock.

"It's already 8 o'clock. You've passed out for quite some time." the raven informed him.

"I'll just eat tomorrow then."

"Ok. You can eat breakfast with me. My parents and my brother aren't home."

"Thank you again, Sasuke."

"It was no big deal. You should sleep. Your body needs it."

"Yeah you're right. Good night." Naruto said as he put himself under the blanket.

"Good night." And with a move neither of them was expecting, Sasuke leaned forward and gave Naruto a kiss on his forehead. The blond blushed but didn't say anything about it. Sasuke turned off the lights in the room and closed the door. On the other hand, all Naruto could think about before falling asleep was Sasuke. And even in his dreams, it was Sasuke who appeared, replacing Kiba.

...

Naruto's having a strange dream. How is it strange? Well because instead of Kiba, it was Sasuke who was with him and they were doing something together. He was with Sasuke and he hated the guy so where's the logic. He wondered why they were together but he found himself enjoying the others company so he discarded his earlier thoughts. He was looking at Sasuke and as was the raven at him. This was the first time he looked at him without thinking of him as a jerk. His hair was jet black, and his eyes, also as black as the midnight sky. His complexion almost as pale as ivory but it only made him look more beautiful. Naruto realized that Sasuke looked good and he was captivated with him and wondered why he hadn't notice this before about Sasuke. Why was he here with him? What happened that made it so? He continued his admiration of Sasuke and he heard him whisper.

"Naruto."

"Sasuke." the blond whispered back. He watched as the raven pulled him and leaned closer, their lips meeting in a soft kiss. The blond kissed back and the raven started to moan and so the blond did too. The kiss deepened with more passion, their lips were starting to bruise.

"Naruto." he heard the raven call him again this time getting louder.

"Sasuke." he moaned back.

"Naruto."

"What?" Naruto found Sasuke in front of him and it confused him a little. He was making out with Sasuke just now right? What happened?

"Good. You're awake. I got a little scared there because you were harassing my pillow." Sasuke pointed at it. There was drool all over it where the blond's mouth has ravished it. "And I think I heard you moaning my name too." Sasuke did hear Naruto and he wanted to see the reaction of the blond about it.

"What? Why would I be moaning your name, temē?" Naruto blushed, confirming any suspicions of Sasuke.

"Well you were and by the evidence left I'd say you were dreaming about making out with me." Again the raven pointed at the pillow.

"Hey it's okay. I mean you're gay and I'm hot so it's only natural to be dreaming about doing things with me." Sasuke was having fun with this. He was evil and couldn't help himself.

"I wasn't dreaming about you temē!" Naruto restated as he threw the pillow at Sasuke. The raven caught it though and he just laughed.

"Hey I was only teasing you. And to inform you, it's already lunchtime and I'm sure that your stomach must be grumbling." And both of them heard it. Gggrrroowwl!

"Yeah I'm starving."

"Lunch is downstairs. You can come down once you freshened up. We're having beef steak with mushroom. Sounds good?"

"Yeah."

"How are you feeling? Does your body still hurt?"

"Not really. I'm actually a fast healer. Just give me a good night's rest and I'm good as new." Naruto said cheerfully.

"I'll wait for you downstairs."

Sasuke stood up from the bed and left the room. Naruto went to the bathroom and washed his face. He took at look at the damage he sustained and was glad that his face didn't swell that much. He saw a mouthwash on the cabinet and gargled with it, hoping Sasuke wouldn't mind. The situation really was weird. Here he was with his supposedly hated person and it was like they were friends all of a sudden. But thinking about it, there wasn't really a reason why Naruto should hate Sasuke, was there? Sure he kind of shown off with the arcade incident but all Sasuke did was try to be friends with him. Well, except for the groping part and the incident last Monday in the men's comfort room.

So why did he hate Sasuke again? Oh yeah, it was because of what Kiba said. Yeah that was the only reason why he avoided Sasuke. But was that reason enough? Should he hate the raven just because he heard rumors where he didn't even know if they were completely true or what's Sasuke's side on it is? It wasn't fair. Sighing at his realization, he decided it's time to go down and that maybe he should talk to Sasuke about it.

He had trouble finding the dining room. The house was so huge he needed to ask one of the maids to show him where to find Sasuke.

'Stupid Sasuke. Telling me to go downstairs for lunch and not even bothering to tell me where to find it. He's such a bad host.' he thought.

"Finally you arrived." Sasuke said.

"Well it's your fault for not remembering to give me a map."

"Hn. Anyway it's not like the food's gotten cold so help yourself."

They started eating. It was beef steak but they also had rice. Unusual it was but having Japanese ancestry, rice is a must on the table. It was a few minutes of eating before one of them decided to start a conversation.

"Hey, uhm." Naruto started, catching Sasuke's attention. "I really think this is really weird."

"What's weird?" Sasuke asked, curious to what Naruto has to say.

"You know, it's not like we're friends or anything and here I am eating lunch at your house with you."

"But isn't this a good start, don't you think? I've been trying to be friends with you but you always avoided me. I don't know if it's because of the arcade game or maybe you just don't like me."

"It's not about the arcade game. It's just, I don't know how to explain this but your reputation kind of made me a little scared of you." Naruto admitted. In truth, Naruto was not just a little scared. He avoided Sasuke to the max and that does not mean a little scared.

"My reputation? You have to be specific about that. I am at the top of class and HLA's heartthrob and many other things." he enumerated.

"It's what Kiba said, you beating up gays during your middle school." Naruto said softly. Sasuke flinched at hearing the brunet's name but also hearing that what he did in the past was the cause of what Naruto did, he couldn't feel but feel ashamed. "When we met the first day I really thought we would make great friends but after hearing what Kiba said, I just avoided you because if we became friends and you find out that I like guys then you would..."

"Hey don't say it like it's your fault for avoiding me. I did notice you were avoiding me but I didn't know why until when you told last Monday. I'm the one to blame for that. It's just that I was going through a phase during middle school and…" he paused. he couldn't say to Naruto what happened. It was shameful, his reason. "I promise that I won't do it again. I know that it was wrong of me." Sasuke showed sincerity in what he said. Even Naruto could see it in his face.

"Yeah but I shouldn't have judged you just by some rumor I heard. All you did to me during the past month was tried to be nice, well except for discreetly groping my ass and what you did last Monday."

"What can I say? You are kind of irresistible."

"You know you really sound like a pervert, oh wait I forgot, you really are."

"I figured the best way to approach you was the direct one. And it's not like you didn't enjoy what we did last Monday?"

Naruto blushed. He was unable to comment on that. Yes, he did enjoy it but he wasn't going to admit that to Sasuke. He was still trying to sort out what he felt about it and hasn't come up with a solid conclusion. Sasuke just smirked at his reaction.

"So uhmm. Are we friends now?" Naruto asked.

"That is what I've wanted from the beginning. But if you want we can be more." the raven suggested.

Naruto blushed again. Was Sasuke asking him to be his boyfriend?

"Oh. But I think it's better if we become friends first and besides you already have a girlfriend." Naruto said, getting the idea Sasuke wanted to deliver.

"Weren't you listening last Monday? I told you I'm gay. As in I don't like those annoying and clingy women. Karin's just a cover so that the fan girls will stay away from me."

"But does she know about it?"

"Of course she does. I'm not one to use other people and especially play with their feelings. She said she was happy to do it as long as she gets to hug me and kiss me and other..." Sasuke couldn't say as he was grossed out by it. He felt his skin forming goose bumps.

"I guess you're not such a bad guy after all, if what you say is true." the blond remarked.

"I am telling the truth. Whatever I did in the past is because I was..." Sasuke paused again. He was about to tell it to the blond again but he's not ready.

"Because you were?"

"Never mind. But I regret it and I won't do it again so that's what matters."

"If you don't want to say it then don't. I believe you Sasuke. And anyway, I was thinking, since you and I are friends now, maybe you could come over at my place. It's my birthday next Thursday and I want you to come."

"Yeah sure, I'd love to. Who else are going to be there?"

"My friends, you know, Kiba's group. It's not a party or anything, just food and drinks. It's not like I'm turning 18 or anything." he chuckled.

"That's fine with me. It's not like I was expecting alcohol to be there." Both of them chuckled at the statement. "But I…" he suddenly remembered. "I don't really have that good of a relationship with your friends so they might not like it if I come over."

"You didn't do anything bad to them when you were in middle school did you?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"No but we don't actually speak with each other that much. Only one I talk with is Hinata."

"Hinata?" the blond was surprised. Of all the people in their group, why Hinata? She was so shy and barely utter out a complete sentence without stuttering.

"Surprised? I would have guessed as much but she is my second cousin so I still meet her in family events."

"Does she know you're gay?" Naruto asked out flatly.

"I don't actually announce to the whole world about my preferences. What about you? Does your group know you like co…" Naruto interrupted him before he could complete the word.

"Hey don't say that you pervert!" he shouted. "It doesn't mean if you're gay that you already like… that!"

"Why are you so flustered? So back to the question, do they know?"

"No they don't. I haven't told them." he replied.

'Good.' Sasuke thought.

"So, Naruto. Do you like co…" he didn't finish because he became busy dodging a flying spoon towards his direction. Sasuke took the point and didn't bother Naruto about that anymore.

They continued talking more about each other and they finished eating their food at about past 1 PM. Seeing that it was already afternoon, Naruto asked Sasuke if he could go home now.

"Sasuke, thanks for helping me yesterday. I would like to stay but I don't want to worry my guardian so would you be kind enough to drive me home."

"Not a problem."

...

"There, where the red car is parked." said Naruto. The driver stopped at where Naruto pointed.

"Thanks for giving me a ride Sasuke, and especially for yesterday."

"No big deal, really." 'Hate me for this but I'm actually glad you got in to trouble and I was there to help you.' Sasuke thought but he wasn't going to tell Naruto that.

"See you on Monday." the blond said as he opened the door of the car.

"But the doctor said…" Sasuke tried to remind him.

"Don't mind him. I'm a fast healer. I don't need to rest for five days. Just look at my face. It doesn't even look like I got punched just yesterday." he said, grinning.

"Whatever. Just get your ass of my car already." Sasuke said jokingly.

"Hehe." the blond chuckled at Sasuke's way of trying to be funny. He got out of the car and closed the door. The car zoomed off and Naruto went for his house.

Knock, knock. The door opened in about 10 seconds revealing Nagato.

"Hey little cuz. I suppose it's just customary to have a sleepover at a friend's house without informing us first before you go there. And Sasuke Uchiha? You didn't tell me you were friends with him." the redhead said, disbelievingly.

"He invited me over and made sure I couldn't refuse and there I was and I didn't realize that it was late already and his house was far away from here so…" Naruto spewed out like a machine gun, trying to make up a believable situation as to why he stayed over at the house of someone he didn't really interact with the past month.

"Don't speak too fast. I don't want you dying because of dyspnea(1). You can sit on the couch first and lay down your stuff." Nagato suggested.

"Yeah, right." he agreed. "And by the way, I'm a flute player so I have lots of reserves of air."

Naruto sat on the couch. He looked around and tried to hear if there was anyone other than Nagato at home. There wasn't.

"Hey, where are the others?"

"Shopping for grocery. I stayed here to watch the house and wait for you to get home. You must be hungry. Anything you want little cuz? Ramen perhaps."

"As tempting as that sounds, I'm not that hungry. I just ate lunch at Sasuke's so I'm still full." said Naruto. Nagato was shocked. Naruto turning down ramen? Is the end of the world coming soon?

"What did he do to you? You've never turned down ramen before." Nagato asked him, really, really curious to what would make Naruto turn down his 'life source'.

"Maybe later."

"That sounds better. And by the way, Kiba called last night." Nagato informed him.

"Really? What did he call for?" Naruto sounded excited. Nagato just smiled at his cousin's reaction.

"He asked if you came home safe because you didn't answer any of his text messages. He wanted to know if you wanted to go with him and the guys to the mall yesterday after his workout at the gym, seeing as it was Friday night."

"What did you tell him? What time did he call?"

"At about 6 PM. We didn't know where you were at that time so we told him that you haven't come home yet. He sounded really worried though. Maybe you should take a look at your cell phone."

"Ah I forgot to check it ever since I went over at Sasuke's!" he suddenly realized. He fumbled through his inbox and saw that there were about 5 messages from Kiba and about 11 missed calls. Though feeling guilty that he wasn't able to answer the messages and calls, as he read through the messages of Kiba, he couldn't help but feel happy that the brunet worried about him that much to call him 11 times in 4 hours and that he even called at his place to check up on him. It wasn't really his fault that he didn't answer Kiba. Phones are supposed to be turned to silent mode during class hours and since he just got out of school before getting mugged, he hasn't changed the ringer volume to maximum yet.

Hey, you wanna go to mall with the gang? We're going after me and Shino finish our workout. Textback. 4:25 PM

Why aren't you answering Naruto? Are you busy? 4:50 PM

We'd like to pick you up at home but you're not answering my calls. Did something bad happen? If you're busy, then pardon all the text messages and the calls. 5:22 PM

I called your at your place and Jiraiya said you weren't home yet. So I guess we won't be going there to pick you up. Where are you anyway? Hope you're not in trouble. 6:10 PM

Jiraiya called and he told me you were at Sasuke's. Man, seriously? You're at Sasuke's and you're sleeping over? I can't believe it. Since when did you..? Nevermind. I'm going to get an answer out of you soon. 7:48 PM

Naruto chuckled at the messages. He never thought Kiba would be so damned worried about him. He usually replies to Kiba's messages so maybe that made Kiba worry. And also, even Kiba couldn't believe that he was at Sasuke's and it is to be expected. Even at the moment Naruto couldn't fathom how that happened. Sasuke saved him from those thugs and then next thing he knew he was friends with the bastard.

'Kiba's so going to kill me on Monday.' he thought.

"What are you so amused about?" Nagato asked him.

"Nothing."

"You know, it's really weird that Jiraiya let you stay at Sasuke's. He didn't even speak to you personally and he believed that you were actually there? Seriously Naruto, why were you there?"

"Jiraiya knows Sasuke personally. He was with me during the Karate tournament so he's met him. And I've already told you why I was there alright." Naruto replied nervously. 'Please don't ask me again Nagato-niisan.' he pleaded in his thoughts.

"Oh, is that so. Okay, I won't bother you more about it." Nagato said as if he was satisfied but he still really doubted what Naruto told him. But this time he'll let it go. Naruto just sighed in relief.

A/N:

How was the chapter? Do you guys think that it was a good way for Naruto to become close to Sasuke? And why is Naruto so afraid of Sasuke before anyway and what happened to him before?

'Damn it. This is just like the last time. Why can't I fend for myself?'

Did you remember Naruto thinking that?

Well, just follow the story and I'll reveal it in the upcoming chapters, but next one will be NaruKiba. This is going to be war!

(1) Dyspnea – Shortness of breath


End file.
